Encarcerado
by Akkarin Delvon
Summary: Que tenham piedade desses corações tolos cheios de amargura e destruição. Pois, para eles, o amor sempre será o veneno, não a cura. E o falcão, tão cheio de angústia, foi envenenado lentamente pela flor de cerejeira. {UN, angst, romance, mystery, SS}. CAPÍTULO 09 ON.
1. Introdução

**.**

* * *

_Encarcerado_  
.

**Agora:**

Algo nos olhos dele estava diferente naquela manhã cinzenta. Era como se previsse que aquele dia seria o último de sua existência, que seu nome se tornaria apenas o assunto de um sussurro desprezado por algumas semanas e a única coisa que preservaria sua memória seria um túmulo feio sem visitantes. Ele não se sentia deprimido com isso, ainda assim; mas tampouco contente. Fazia muito tempo desde a última oportunidade que ele teve para sentir qualquer coisa, na verdade.

Apesar disso, ele tinha a sensação de que seria tão livre quanto se é possível ser na morte. Aquilo lhe trouxe um consolo sombrio.

Afinal, há quanto tempo esperava? Sete meses? Um ano? Seu único indicativo de que o tempo passava era a barba e o cabelo negros que não paravam de crescer. Ele tentava apará-los com um caco de vidro, mas já havia parado de fazê-lo à medida que ficava mais fraco; a última vez fazia uma semana. Recentemente, já não sentia forças sequer para girar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro duro e grosseiro; todo esforço era muito e lhe causava náuseas, além de um cansaço excessivo.

Seus sentidos ninja também estavam comprometidos, precários. Ele não conseguia recordar da última vez em que usou o sharingan... Os selos de contenção de chakra cravados na pele, inclusive, não lhe permitiram ativá-lo mesmo que desejasse. No entanto, ele podia se comprazer ao lembrar-se das ocasiões em que usou seu dom precioso.

Uma, em especial, ele revivia com frequência.

Não era das mais agradáveis. Ou tinha certeza que só lembrava-se disso porque tinha íntima relação com _ela_.

Foi uma das poucas vezes em que não dirigiu seu dom a um inimigo, mas a uma inocente, num ímpeto de fúria. Pior, ele só havia percebido que seus sharingans estavam ativos quando andou vários metros para longe de seu alvo. Lamentável.

Ele sequer havia demonstrado arrependimento.

**Antes:**

Havia sido num dia nublado.

Seus olhos escuros faiscaram de fúria e sua respiração tornava-se proporcionalmente mais pesada conforme olhava para ela. O cabelo rosa estava ligeiramente revolto, ela apertava os punhos, as unhas com certeza machucavam as palmas, mas a kunoichi sequer parecia notar.

Ele nunca perdia a calma com ela, não importava o quão frustrado estava com o resto do mundo. Ela sempre parecia capaz de absorver seu ódio, não miná-lo.

Mas não daquela vez.

Ela era a causa de tudo aquilo.

─ O que você sabe, Sakura? ─ Ele cuspiu. ─ Você que é tão inteligente... ─ Um sorriso irônico. ─ Diga-me então o tipo de monstro que eu realmente sou e como sou cruel com o indefeso Naruto.

Ele deu meio segundo para que ela respondesse, mas a ninja permaneceu calada.

─ Não, esqueça, você não pode, não é? Não sou um livro médico que você possa ler e entender. Então não gaste meu tempo tão mal.

A mulher encrespou-se e reprimiu a vontade de apontar um dedo acusador.

─ Sei tudo que preciso saber sobre você, e isso é muito mais do que suficiente! Sasuke Uchiha é o maior covarde do mundo, o filho da puta mais egoísta, tão podre por dentro que não consegue demonstrar gratidão aos amigos. Agradeça à inocência de Naruto que não o deixa notar essas coisas.

Sakura soltou aquilo sem medir suas palavras, já estava inflamada pela ira e o Uchiha não parecia propriamente calmo. Ela quase não se lembrava porque aquilo começou, mas tinha a vaga impressão de ter sido por ter sugerido a Sasuke que parasse de tratar Naruto tão mal depois de tudo que eles fizeram. "Não é da sua conta", ele havia respondido e, dessa vez, ela não ignorou o comentário e jogou outro igualmente venenoso.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura por um instante. _Covarde?_ Assumiu seu melhor rosto inexpressivo, pois achou que isso a intimidaria muito mais, e aproximou-se alguns passos. Dada a distância anterior, isso não era muito.

Quase podia sentir o calor de Sakura. Mas, naquela ocasião, Sasuke não estava interessado nisso.

─ Logo covarde, Sakura-chan? ─ Apesar do sufixo, a voz dele era fria e cortante como o inverno. Podia aguentar ser chamado de quaisquer nomes por qualquer um e isso resultaria apenas em um braço quebrado, no máximo. Mas dizer que ele agia com covardia era um erro.

Por essa palavra, ele seria capaz de matar.

Mas não a Sakura.

Saindo da boca dela, a ofensa caiu como uma segunda pele no Uchiha, pois, com ela e com Naruto, Sasuke havia sido nada mais que um ser vil e cruel. Ele merecia o que ela dizia, mas isso estava longe de aplacar sua fúria, apenas a piorava, porque ele não gostaria de admitir tal coisa. Machucava encarar a verdade de alguém que Sasuke considerava tão puro.

O vingador ergueu a mão direita e tocou no queixo de Sakura, num gesto quase fraternal, de início. Então reteve o rosto da moça por ali e apertou sua pele com força. Ela ficou tensa, mas não arquejou nem por um instante, achou ser suficiente encará-lo com desafio.

Ele cravou os olhos nela como se fossem facas vermelhas.

─ Guarde essa opinião apenas para _você_, sim? Eu não quero saber. Mantenha essa boca bonita fechada quando lhe convém e eu posso até perdoá-la ─ ele finalmente disse, pousando rudemente o polegar sobre o lábio inferior da mulher. ─ Eu não desejo machucar você, Sakura-chan, mas isso não me impede que faça.

Dando a discussão por encerrada, Sasuke se afastou dela com a graça de uma tempestade.

Quando o shinobi estava longe o suficiente para sequer ser visto, a Haruno permitiu-se respirar de alívio. Devia ter desabado sobre o Uchiha novamente ou tê-lo acertado com um golpe imobilizador, mas a visão dos olhos vermelhos de Sasuke foram suficientes para a kunoichi perceber que não importava o que dissesse ele nunca ouviria ─ estava imerso demais dentro de si mesmo, protegido em seu casulo de ódio e pesar.

Fazê-lo ouvi-la seria como tentar apanhar água com uma peneira.

Sakura tocou sua boca que formigava por nenhuma razão que, outrora, poderia ter sido especialmente romântica. Agora restava apenas a sensação intimidante do dedo frio de Sasuke que pousara ali, tentando inspirar nela uma faísca de medo. Ela suspirou. Seu amigo havia se tornado o pior tipo de covarde. O que tem medo dos demônios que guarda dentro de si mesmo e não suporta sequer a menção dessa fraqueza.

.

─ O Sasuke e a Sakura-chan não estão se falando há semanas, Kakashi-sensei.

O copynin olhou para o Uzumaki, acenando em concordância. Então era por isso que o aluno havia lhe convidado para comer rámen mais cedo que o normal. Pelo que havia sido informado antecipadamente, Naruto também providenciara convidar Sakura e o relutante Sasuke jantar ali também, meia hora depois. Obviamente, um não sabia do convite do outro, senão declinariam o jantar polidamente ou sequer apareceriam.

─ Já notei também ─ Sakura havia lhe contato com detalhes contidos o fiasco com o Uchiha, mas Kakashi achou melhor que Naruto não soubesse disso. ─ Sabe por que eles estão assim?

─ Eu estava esperando que você me dissesse, 'ttebayo.

─ Não seria uma... como vocês chamam? Crise de namoro? ─ o ninja comentou distraído, com a voz levemente divertida por alguma razão.

─ A Sakura-chan e o teme nunca namoraram, sensei, você sabe disso.

─ Sim, eu sei ─ o Hatake respondeu, adotando uma nova seriedade. ─ Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles irão... hn, se dar bem de novo, não se meta nisso, garoto.

─ As coisas só têm piorado, no entanto ─ Naruto soltou um muxoxo, comendo parte de seu rámen de porco. ─ Estou pensando em intervir nessa situação, sensei, os dois são cabeças duras demais para se ajeitarem sozinhos.

À Naruto não agradava o fato de que seus amigos estavam muito dispostos a ignorar a existência um do outro, era algo terrivelmente incômodo e, para alguém com sua personalidade, era inconcebível que os dois companheiros não se falassem. Toda vez que tentava tocar no assunto com o Uchiha ele tornava-se excessivamente insuportável com seu mau humor; já Sakura estava muito irritadiça e estressada, a simples menção ao nome do vingador a fazia cuspir marimbondos.

─ Você tem um jeito especial para lidar com conflitos ─ Kakashi elogiou com o rosto inexpressivo, virando-se para o antigo aluno. ─ Mas cuidado, Sasuke e Sakura não são um terreno sólido onde outras pessoas podem se envolver.

─ Eeh, e o que isso quer dizer? ─ Naruto olhou de forma confusa para o Hatake, parando o hashi cheio de macarrão a meio caminho da boca.

Kakashi sorriu como quem guarda um segredo que merece ─ _porém não pode ─_ ser compartilhado.

─ Só estou dizendo para que você não exagere e respeite a vontade deles. ─ O jounin foi levantando-se da mesa, deixando duas moedas prateadas sobre o balcão. ─ Eu já terminei, Naruto, boa sorte. Não force as coisas com a Sakura, ela não vai gostar e não quero o Uchiha magoando minha menina de novo.

─ Ora! Eu sei, deixe de ser super protetor!

O Hatake deu de ombros e continuou saindo.

─ Espera... Você não comeu nada, sensei!

O copynin acenou com uma mão preguiçosamente.

─ Coma por mim, então. Não me importo.

Antes de Naruto responder, o jounin sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. O Uzumaki virou-se para a tigela intacta do homem e a puxou para si, enquanto pedia a Teuchi que preparasse mais uma e vencia os minutos que faltavam para seu encontro com seus dois amigos orgulhosos.

Talvez a tentativa de conciliá-los se transformasse numa pequena batalha; apenas vocal, claro, mas ainda assim... Naruto sempre concordou com o fato de que as palavras tinham um poder de ferir muito maior do que qualquer kunai, e não havia dúvidas que Sakura e Sasuke sabiam se armar muito bem delas quando lhes convinha.

_To be continue..._

* * *

É a primeira vez que posto aqui, e também postei no Nyah! Mas, antes de tudo: Peço que me avisem nos erros que captarem, por favor.

Sobre a fanfic, ela é atemporal. "Agora", "depois" e "antes" são presente, futuro e passado, mas é possível encaixar o enredo sem se prender ao original e colocar os personagens com a idade que o leitor quiser pensar. Quando eu escrevo os imagino bem adultos, passados dos 24 anos, principalmente por causa de algumas coisas que sucederão a história (que não será longa, aliás), mas não se preocupe. Espero que tenham gostado da introdução e, se ficaram muito no ar, as coisas se explicarão depois.

-Akkarin.


	2. Chapter I

_._

* * *

_Chapter I:_

**Antes:**

A primeira coisa que Sakura viu chegando ao Ichiraku foi o cabelo negro de Sasuke ao lado de Naruto, ela pensou em dar meia volta e sair sem ser notada, mas, para sua frustração, seu amigo loiro a viu e imediatamente começou a agitar os braços e chamar por seu nome.

O Uchiha sequer ergueu a cabeça de seu rámen, nem mesmo olhou em sua direção quando ela sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, que ficou entre eles. Ele ignorou-a como se fosse um inseto minúsculo.

– Olá, Naruto – a kunoichi cumprimentou, um pouco mal humorada. – E Sasuke.

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça levemente e olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos, mas ergueu apenas o indicador do hashi para indicar que a tinha ouvido e voltou a comer. Internamente, Sakura deu de ombros, se ele queria agir como um moleque mimado, _que seja,_ ela não ligava para o fato de Sasuke ser um completo idiota narcisista.

Olhando para cima, a ninja encontrou Teuchi sorrindo amistosamente para ela.

– Vai querer algo, Sakura-sensei? – o homem perguntou, havia começado a chamá-la respeitosamente como médica desde que curou sua filha de intoxicação pulmonar, há alguns meses.

Mesmo assim, Sakura não havia se acostumado com isso, o Ichiraku sempre foi um local onde todos se tratavam com igualdade; mas vendo as rugas cada vez mais proeminentes do cozinheiro, a verdade caiu com um peso mortal: ninguém era mais o mesmo ou igual, o tempo impiedoso havia passado e destroçado a todos.

– Rámen de camarão, por favor, Teuchi-san – respondeu com um sorriso afetado.

Naruto, que estava muito ocupado consumindo o que restava da sua terceira rodada, ocupou-se em comer até que o pedido de Sakura chegasse. A ideia era que não abordasse assunto nenhum até que ela e Sasuke estivessem distraídos comendo, afinal ele não queria correr o risco de um deles fugir dali dizendo que não queria saber do assunto.

Assim, passado alguns minutos, quando ambos shinobis enchiam-se de silêncio e debruçavam-se sobre o alimento, Naruto decidiu que era melhor falar algo. Ele não sabia como começar ao certo, Kakashi não havia ajudado em nada. Além de tudo, não sabia que tipo de recepção suas palavras teriam.

– Ano... Sakura-chan, teme – ele limpou a garganta –, está acontecendo algo que eu não sei?

– Não – a resposta de Sasuke foi seca. Sakura não respondeu, muitas coisas estavam acontecendo e Naruto não tinha sequer suspeita delas.

– Ora, vamos. Eu sei que sou cego para muita coisa, mas há quinzenas que vocês não trocam sequer uma palavra além de um cumprimento, isso está realmente me deixando com os nervos à flor da pele.

– Não se meta, Naruto, isso é entre mim e ela – o Uchiha se pronunciou novamente sem olhar para o Uzumaki, que pelo jeito não sabia que aquela situação estava assim justamente porque Sakura saiu em sua defesa.

– Não se meta o caramba! – Naruto socou a mesa, assustando os presentes quando as tigelas levantaram-se levemente, Teuchi fez uma cara feia.

– Naruto, por favor – Sakura tocou seu braço gentilmente, acabando por perder o apetite.

– Não, Sakura-chan, não pode ser assim. Digam a verdade, vocês estão bem com isso? Se tratando feito estranhos desse jeito? Eu não sei o que aconteceu, e na realidade nem sei se quero saber, mas _chega_, não é? Nem colocam mais a gente em missões juntos, porque os dois parecem inimigos.

– Sempre preferi fazer missões solo mesmo.

A calma indiferente de Sasuke fez com que uma raiva típica surgisse em Naruto. Não podia ser... ele queria amenizar a situação, não brigar com eles também, logo o Time Sete poderia estar totalmente desfeito se tudo encaminhasse dessa forma.

– _Não seja imprudente, Naruto – _o sussurro rouco da raposa de Nove Caudas falou de seu interior, isso pareceu fazer o loiro pensar duas vezes antes de dizer algo.

O aspirante à Hokage respirou fundo.

– Certo, a única coisa que eu quero é que tudo volte a ser como antes, que vocês dois cuidem um do outro como antes, que voltem a ser amigos. Eu já não aguento mais, está bem? – A última frase saiu arranhando a garganta, doeu dizê-la.

Naruto virou-se para Sakura, que apertava os punhos.

– Eu quis trazer ele de volta para você, Sakura-chan, mas falhei, nisso e em muitas coisas. Esse bastardo veio por conta própria, no entanto. – Naruto encolheu os ombros e olhou para o chão. – Eu passei por tanta coisa dolorosa para que esse dia chegasse, que não quero abrir mão... – Dirigiu-se ao seu amigo. – Eu estou exausto, Sasuke, exausto por dar socos na ponta de uma faca. Então parem com isso, eu não lutei para que tudo chegasse nesse ponto.

Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto, o maxilar do moreno estava duro de ódio. Sequer olhou para Sakura naquele instante, e por um momento ela temeu que ele pudesse fazer algo ao Uzumaki.

– Não se faça de coitadinho, Naruto, esse papel não combina com você – o loiro ergueu seu olhar, comprimindo os olhos.

– Sasuke – a voz de Sakura saiu como um aviso, ignorado pelo Uchiha.

– Sabe por que sua preciosa Sakura-chan e eu paramos de nos suportar?

– Sasuke!

– Por _sua_ causa. A louca decidiu que eu te trato tão mal que veio discutir comigo, mas não dei à mínima. E continuo não dando a mínima. Você está cansado, Naruto? _Foda-se_. Você acha que tudo pode ser resolvido com base na conversa, que todos podem ser convertidos ao que você é: um babaca que acha que o mundo é bom e lindo, você é um...

– Já chega, seu merda! – Sakura interferiu, interpondo-se entre Naruto e Sasuke. – Não fale com ele assim nunca mais.

Os punhos de Sakura brilhavam num tom verde vivo, difíceis de ignorar. Um sinal tão claro de perigo quanto o sharingan ativo de Sasuke.

– Deixe-o, Sakura-chan – Naruto disse surpreendentemente calmo, colocando-se de pé. Teuchi havia fingido que nem estava ali conforme a conversa se inflamava. – Agradeço sua defesa, aliás, mas a dispenso. Como também estou pouco me lixando para o que você fala, teme. Eu não preciso que briguem por mim, sei me defender sozinho e não suporto mais ver essa palhaçada. Só quero que arrumem a droga que fizeram.

Então o Uzumaki saiu da tenda o mais rápido e furioso que pôde. Não havia pagado por sua comida, mas voltaria mais tarde ou no dia seguinte bem cedo para fazê-lo, agora a única coisa que importava era que sua vida ficasse nos eixos novamente, e ele ali gritando como um maluco revoltado não faria isso.

Chutou uma pedra no caminho para casa. _Que absurdo!_ Sakura e Sasuke brigando por causa _dele_, que nunca imaginou que algo assim seria remotamente possível. Eles estavam loucos. Mas, parando para pensar, Naruto se arrependeu de como foi rude com Sakura, ela só estava tentando ajudá-lo, já que não tinha coragem de confrontar Sasuke (pelo menos não com um tom de seriedade) quando este lhe tratava com desprezo.

Naruto suspirou, no fim das contas, a culpa de tudo isso também havia sido sua. Mimou o Uchiha aceitando seu desdém e entregou o jogo para Sakura ao parecer levemente abatido com isso. Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta querendo que eles voltassem a se relacionar apenas para que se sentisse bem.

– _Kakashi tinha razão, menino. Sasuke e Sakura não são um terreno seguro. Você errou ao achar que sim _– a voz de Kurama soou repentinamente acusadora. Naruto chutou uma nova pedra mais forte.

.

Quando o loiro se foi, Sakura não disse mais nada, não olhou para Sasuke ou para qualquer outro local que não fosse o balcão. Suas mãos não tinham mais nada de verde, para alívio de Teuchi.

– Seu dinheiro, Teuchi-san, desculpe essa... – a Haruno pensou por um momento numa palavra, não encontrou a exata –, oh, essa confusão.

– Tudo bem, Sakura-sensei, todo mundo tem seus momentos – o homem disse, sorrindo amorosamente e recebendo uma nota.

Sakura se viu tentada a sorrir de volta, mas permaneceu séria, ciente da presença de Sasuke, maligna como um carma.

– Aqui – Sasuke pronunciou-se, deixando também uma nota sobre o balcão e saindo. Sua boca estava transformada numa linha tão fina que Teuchi nem se dignou a achá-lo mal educado, era só um menino problemático, afinal.

.

A noite abrigava uma brisa fria, o corredores de casas atenuava a sensação de solidão instalada no peito de alguns. Sasuke pensou que ao sair do Ichiraku poderia seguir para seu apartamento sem a presença de qualquer pessoa, mas Sakura estava indo para o mesmo lado que ele, um pouco à frente e abraçada a si mesma. O vingador obrigou-se a não se perguntar o motivo, afinal ela morava na direção oposta.

Depois de alguns metros, o shinobi ouviu a voz de Sakura dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não havia se virado para encará-lo. No entanto, o vingador sabia que era com ela que ela falava.

– Não ouvi o que disse – ele respondeu distraído, colocando as mãos no bolso, não fez questão de equiparar seu passo ao dela. Não queria.

– Desculpe – ela finalmente repetiu, ainda de costas. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. – Detesto quando você faz isso com o Naruto. Você não estava aqui, Sasuke, não sabe como foi doloroso para nós perder você a cada dia.

O Uchiha permaneceu em silêncio. Ela era sempre fraca, sempre a primeira a ceder, bastava Naruto choramingar um pouco. Idiota, idiota.

– Mas eu não posso levar isso em consideração sempre, eu briguei com você por magoar o Naruto, mas agora ele saiu magoado pelo mesmo motivo.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

– Já pensou em confessar para ele que está apaixonada? Aposto que ele sairia do meio das pernas da Hyuuga num minuto, sempre gostou de você, afinal.

Sakura estancou, tirou os braços ao redor de si mesma e cerrou os punhos, voltou-se para o Uchiha.

– Não é isso, não faça suposições loucas, porque você não entende nada de sentimentos, ou entende? Naruto é mais que meu amigo, é um _irmão_ para mim. E não fale da Hinata assim, você nem a conhece.

– Vamos lá, Sakura, qual sua posição para defendê-la? Você teria aberto as suas em dois tempos para mim se eu tivesse lhe dado uma chance. E qual idade tínhamos? 12 anos? 13?

A kunoichi fez uma careta, parecia estar controlando uma vontade de até mesmo deixar os olhos marejarem.

– Prefiro morrer a deixar você tocar em mim. Naquela época a única maldita coisa que eu queria de você era sua admiração, agora nem mesmo uma fração disso desejo, Sasuke. Eu não tentarei concertar as coisas entre nós novamente, você me provou que isso é inútil, obrigada.

Sakura virou-se bruscamente, afastando-se quase correndo. Por um instante incontável, esperou que Sasuke segurasse seu pulso e pedisse desculpas. Depois quis rir de si mesma, em mundo algum algo assim aconteceria, era bobagem depositar qualquer esperança em alguém como o último Uchiha.

Enquanto a kunoichi se distanciava cada vez mais depressa, o vingador passou a andar com passos lentos; no entanto, tentou não pensar nos eventos, sua saída foi distrair-se com o som dos passos da Haruno. Isso funcionou por segundos, mas o efeito cessou quando Sakura parou de correr e prostrou-se diante de uma porta.

Dos pais dela?

_Não._

Quem saiu para atendê-la foi Kakashi, que sequer parecia usar uma máscara. Dado a distância e a luz fosca das lâmpadas noturnas, o Uchiha não pôde distinguir os traços do sensei. Apenas notou que o copynin abraçou Sakura pela cintura e tirou uma mecha rosa de sua testa. Ela parecia chorar e falar coisas de modo rápido. Kakashi deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e isso pareceu acalmá-la. Guiou Sakura para dentro de seu apartamento e a visão do Uchiha ficou interrompida e incompleta.

.

Sasuke só notou a forma particular com que Kakashi dirigiu-se à Sakura quando estava deitado em sua cama, buscando o sono. A mão na cintura estava ali como se tivesse direito de estar. A retirada da mecha de cabelo foi íntima, o beijo foi um bálsamo para a garota. Até mesmo a linguagem corporal com a qual o sensei dirigia-se à Haruno deixava conhecido que eles já não eram aluno e professor.

Deus, se ele estivesse mais perto, quantas coisas mais não poderia ter captado? Há quanto tempo isso acontecia? Por que ele nunca havia notado?

O shinobi sentiu-se com raiva e enganado, repentinamente achando que havia sido feito de bobo.

E então veio o ódio.

De Kakashi. De Sakura. De Naruto. Dos seus antepassados. Da vila.

E por fim de si mesmo.

Então ele dormiu, e não lembrou o motivo que fez seu coração parecer tão pesado na manhã seguinte.

_To be continue..._

* * *

Acho que no capítulo que vem voltaremos para o "agora", que é a situação do Sasuke no início capítulo anterior e que explica o título da fanfic. A pergunta que faço a vocês é: por que ele está lá? Palpites?

Agradeço a todos os comentários e desejo boas-vindas aos novos leitores. Um agradecimento especial para **Susan nn** e para o **leitor anônimo.** Valeu pelo apoio.

-Akkarin.


	3. Chapter II

_._

* * *

_Chapter II_

**Agora**:

O guarda que acompanhava Naruto observou como ele apertava as grades da cela, era com tanta força que seus dedos quase se fundiam ao metal especial delas. Era estranho pensar que o homem ao seu lado já foi exemplo para toda uma vila, que ele conseguiu por fim a uma guerra e havia conquistado o merecido título de um dos shinobis mais fortes do mundo... Mas que agora, invariavelmente, era um ninja com aspecto semimorto e sedento por vingança.

– Grr... Não te dá raiva vê-lo todos os dias aqui, dormindo tranquilamente? – o Uzumaki perguntou ao guarda repentinamente, assustando-o, sua voz havia deixado de ser estridente, tornara-se opaca e sombria. Não combinava com ele.

– Senhor, eu... não sei – O rapaz gesticulou com as mãos em seguida, ansioso. Bagunçou o cabelo verde levemente na nuca, porque era assim que lidava com o nervosismo.

Como se não houvesse ouvido a reposta débil do guarda, Naruto prosseguiu.

– Eu sinto vontade de abrir esse lugar e matá-lo. Gamakichi faria com facilidade, nenhum selo nessas paredes e grades o impediriam. – O shinobi ao seu lado estremeceu. Naruto balançou a cabeça. – Mas eu seria ainda mais igualzinho a ele, não é?

Para o loiro, aquilo invadir o local a coisa mais razoável a se fazer, era _justiça_, pois olhar para o homem deitado a menos de três metros lhe causava uma mistura grotesca de ódio e nojo. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ele queria sair para longe dali; obrigar-se a permanecer era como enfrentar seu pior pesadelo.

Não... não se tratava apenas disso.

_Tudo estava tão confuso. A verdade era que o tempo não amenizava a dor._

Naruto queria arrombar a prisão e machucar _tanto_ a Sasuke que seu nome se tornaria apenas uma vaga lembrança. Não acreditou que algum dia aquele homem poderia ter sido seu amigo. Mas a culpa disso tudo era _sua_, foi ele quem sempre acreditou que o Uchiha era o tipo de homem que pode se reabilitar. Não era. O próprio Sasuke havia dito, há muito tempo: "você acha que pode resolver tudo com uma boa conversa. Você é um babaca que acha que o mundo é bom e lindo. Você é um..."

...um inútil? Sonhador? Filho da puta? Fracassado?

O loiro nunca soube o fim da frase. Já chegou a ficar horas remoendo o que o Uchiha poderia ter dito naquela ocasião, mil ofensas vinham a sua mente. Nenhuma se encaixava. Ele continuaria sem saber, era melhor assim.

– Uchiha-san, visitas – o guarda anunciou na primeira oportunidade, batendo de leve na grade e saindo.

O vingador não esboçou nenhuma reação visível, entretanto; ou o fato de estar de costas ocultasse qualquer uma.

O Uzumaki jogou um olhar tão incisivo na direção de Sasuke que poderia ter furado a camisa do rapaz. Nada aconteceu, ainda assim, embora o desprezo fervilhasse em Naruto como jamais fervilhou em todos os bijuus juntos.

– Olhe para mim, bastardo.

Não houve resposta.

– Olhe para o que fez comigo.

Ainda nada.

– Olhe!

Sasuke não se virou, ele não tinha forças para nada disso. Ele só queria dormir e ser engolfado pela sensação agridoce da morte. Isso traria razão a tudo. Faria Naruto calar a maldita boca, pelo menos.

– Dê seu sorrisinho esnobe se tiver coragem.

– _Quieto_ – Sasuke pareceu dizer, mas sua voz saiu sussurrante. Ele arregalou levemente os olhos ao constatar a fraqueza com que disse uma palavra tão simples, isso assustou-o um pouco, fazia certo tempo que não falava com ninguém; era estranho finalmente dizer algo.

– Oh, não, _não_, Sasuke. Eu preciso que você veja o resultado das suas escolhas, estar encarcerado aqui não me parece sofrimento suficiente.

Então Naruto socou as grades.

– Você me deve, canalha! Com juros de sangue.

O Uzumaki passou as chaves de seu apartamento pelo ferro da cela, o estardalhaço foi grande e o barulho insuportável. Ele viu Sasuke se remexer em sua cama rústica.

Guardas assustados vieram verificar o que estava acontecendo, mas ao visualizarem o rosto transtornado por lágrimas do antigo herói de Konoha decidiram que o melhor era deixá-lo ter seu momento e atormentar o Uchiha sozinho.

"Ser banido da listagem de futuros Hokages pela própria Godaime talvez fizesse coisas assim com as pessoas", comentaram longe dos ouvidos de Naruto.

– Não está alto suficiente, hein? – o Uzumaki gritou, aumentando os estrondos com um tique de crueldade. Era uma sorte os outros presos terem sido afastados do Uchiha. – Vamos, Sasuke!

Para satisfação de Naruto, Sasuke finalmente se virou. Então um estranhamento mútuo veio. Para Naruto, Sasuke estava sujo, magro e mal cuidado. Havia muito pouco do Uchiha de antes, até mesmo seus olhos, conhecidos por serem feitos de ódio, agora pareciam um redemoinho de caos e tristeza, mesmo quase encobertos pelos cabelos negros – muito mal cortados. Ainda assim, era possível distinguir os traços que outrora fizeram-no bonito.

_Não era justo_.

Para Sasuke, Naruto era uma sombra do que foi. A pele abandonada de uma cobra. Abaixo de seus olhos havia bolsas tão grandes de insônia que, se tocadas, era sábio temer estourá-las. Os ombros, sempre tão altivos, agora estavam curvados numa derrota eterna. E havia seu sorriso... que simplesmente não existia.

– O que foi? – O Uzumaki perguntou, andando de um lado para o outro. – Surpreso, é? É isso que um ódio profundo e desejo de vingança faz com pessoas como eu, bastardo. E foi o que você fez comigo. Não vou perdoá-lo nunca.

– Não busco seu perdão. – Novamente, a sensação estranha de falar.

– Mesmo que buscasse, Sasuke. _Mesmo que buscasse._ Ela jamais me perdoaria se eu o fizesse.

– Fala como se a conhecesse, mas não é verdade. Você não sabe de nada sobre a Sakura.

– Não fale o nome dela!

Ao lado de fora, os guardas seguravam suas kunais em prontidão. Com o último grito de Naruto, quiseram irromper na sala e intervir naquela conferência absurda, mas tinham um memorando da Hokage para que a permitissem e, além de tudo, Naruto saiu furioso pela porta logo em seguida. Apontou para o vigia de cabelo verde, o homem tremeu.

– Responda. Por que não o tem alimentado direito? – Seu ar de seriedade o faria parecer 10 anos mais velho, parecia que ele era o encarcerado, não o Uchiha.

– Nós temos, senhor!

– Então por que o bastardo age como se estivesse sendo perseguido pela morte? Ele é meu, entenderam? É meu o direito de tirar a vida dele, não de vocês. Se ele morrer nesse lugar, vocês serão os responsáveis. E, então, eu os matarei, não haverá lei em Konoha que me impeça disso.

O garoto de cabelo verde olhou para o parceiro, que deu de ombros nervosamente.

– Nós... nós não temos culpa. Ele apenas recusa-se a comer desde a última vez que você esteve aqui, Naruto-sama. Desculpe, mas no início ele destruía toda a comida que colocávamos lá, agora não deve ter forças nem mesmo para mexer nela, já que as vasilhas permanecem sempre intactas.

– Ele não come desde que eu vim aqui, é? – Naruto sorriu, e não foi mais o sorriso caloroso que costumava ser. – Então até mesmo o frívolo Uchiha não é imune ao ouvir uma coisa dessas.

Os guardas entreolharam-se novamente, sem saber o que entender.

– Não importa, obriguem-no a comer. Se for necessário chamem uma médica e façam-na enfiar alimentos nele à força. Ouviram?

Os guardas prontamente assentiram, ainda que não tivessem certeza sobre como cumpririam a tarefa... Queriam fazer perguntas, mas Naruto acenou distraidamente com uma mão, já estava de saída. Interrompê-lo seria um erro agora.

Enquanto andava, a mente do Uzumaki cantarolou:

– _Oh, quem diria, Sasuke Uchiha está tentando se matar._

.

* * *

**Antes:**

Sakura acordou antes de Kakashi. O sensei estava com o rosto descoberto e parecia ter um sono tranquilo. Ela passou uns segundos olhando-o, recusando-se a sair da cama. Passou o indicador sobre sua sobrancelha cinzenta, macia e curvilínea. Era incrível como ela sempre se surpreendia sobre o quanto ele era bonito. Ele, no entanto, parecia completamente à vontade com isso. Mesmo quando acordado ou quando retirou a máscara pela primeira vez.

Nesta ocasião, onde ambos estavam bêbados, ele havia beijado-a. O shinobi passou quinze dias se desculpando por isso; consequentemente, eles se encontraram muito mais vezes, fizeram missões juntos e uma amizade cresceu – e se modificou. Era estranho perceber que seu sensei, logo o viciado em pornografia e preguiçoso, tinha a estabilidade que Sakura ansiava. E que, para Kakashi, a Haruno era um tipo de raio de sol, quente e livre.

Depois disso, veio a atração física. Quase magnética. Uma tensão entre eles durou semanas até se convencerem do que fazer quanto a isso.

Então, numa parada de uma das missões, ele retirou a máscara e beijou-a novamente, ela procurou pelos lábios dele e um calor que só alguém que já se sentiu muito sozinho poderia entender. Mesmo assim, nunca houve amor, de nenhumas as partes. Um saciava a solidão do outro, um suporte mútuo que dava certo, e era só. Eles não ousariam pedir mais do que isso, assim estava confortável.

– Não é muito bonito imaginar que você é do tipo que me observa dormindo, Sakura – o sensei disse, sua voz grogue de sono, seu olho negro abriu-se preguiçosamente, o outro permaneceu fechado na tentativa de poupar chakra logo de manhã.

Ela soltou um suspiro com um risinho, afastando a mão do rosto masculino.

– Você sabe que não sou assim, apenas aconteceu de eu acordar primeiro – resmungou num tom bem humorado, aconchegando-se ainda mais ao lado dele. As mágoas da noite passada estavam quase esquecidas. _Nunca curadas._

– Un-hum, eu sei – ele deu um beijo rápido em seu pescoço, rolou para cima dela.

– Não está cedo demais?

– Não mesmo – raspou os dentes da frente na pele de seda.

– Não me culpe se chegar atrasado novamente.

Ele riu.

– Como se eu ligasse para isso.

Sakura sentiu uma leve pressão quente um pouco abaixo do ventre e corou.

Era uma pena a cama ser de solteiro e o apartamento do sensei ser tão compacto, já que isso tornava muito difícil a tarefa de se afastar do corpo do jounin. Bem, isso nunca foi alvo de reclamação veemente de ambos, no entanto. Nem se tornaria agora.

.

* * *

**Agora:**

– Onde?

– Ali, doutora. Cela 41 – o jovem vigia de cabelos verdes apontou. A mulher trazia consigo mais dois enfermeiros e uma maleta com medicamentos.

Obviamente, a tentativa de forçar o Uchiha a comer havia dado miseravelmente _errado_. O homem havia vomitado na primeira vez por excesso de comida e, nas seguintes, tentou atacá-los a mordidas, mas tornava-se fácil dominá-lo devido sua debilidade. Por fim, os dois guardas entraram em acordo de que seria melhor chamar uma especialista.

A mulher continuou andando, tinha os passos altivos e a roupa tão impecavelmente branca que destoava muito daquele lugar, bem como sua beleza exótica. O que ninjas simples como eles não dariam por um mero sorriso vindo dela?

– Esse lugar me causa repugnância – a médica comentou com os enfermeiros, eles apenas assentiram, concentrados no metódico som de seus saltos contra o chão de pedra lisa. Diminuía o frio na barriga.

– Por que não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo morrer, não será essa a decisão final de Konoha? – um enfermeiro de olhos laranja comentou baixinho. A medic-nin ouviu, contudo.

– Ele é um paciente e temos ordens, é isso que importa.

– Mas ele...

– Eu sei o que ele fez, está bem? Mas ele ainda não foi julgado pelo tribunal da vila, foi? Deixe que a lei cumpra seu papel, nós faremos o nosso – a kunoichi virou-se para trás, seus olhos cintilavam de uma raiva mal contida.

– Essa é a cela 41, doutora – o outro enfermeiro se pronunciou, com ar de tédio.

.

* * *

_"Por favor, Sasuke, por favor... poupe-o, poupe-o. Ele é inocente!"_

Ela implorava, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos verdes amedrontados.

Incapaz de se mexer. Ela sentia tanto medo.

_"Não há misericórdia, Sakura, não há"._

_"Ele não tem culpa, Sasuke... Não faça isso. Por favor"._

Mas mãos dele já estavam manchadas de sangue. Era tarde demais.

.

* * *

– Ele está dormindo, doutora. E não parece estar tendo um bom sonho.

– Será melhor assim, peguem um braço, é melhor colocarmos uma introvenosa o quanto antes ou ele morrerá por inanição em dois dias ou menos.

Os homens movimentaram-se rapidamente, introduzindo a agulha no braço magro e mole de Sasuke. Ele sequer franziu as sobrancelhas com a picada e, mesmo que o tivesse feito, seria impossível notar pelo seu rosto transtornado, com uma película de suor visível.

– O que acha que ele está sonhando? – o de olhos laranja indagou, com um sorrisinho de desumanidade.

– O massacre do clã, aposto. Essa sempre foi a única coisa que já incomodou esse monstro – a médica respondeu, apertando os punhos, dizendo para si mesma que sufocar o homem ali deitado era errado e covarde.

Mas, então, ele começou a ressonar incoerentemente, chegando a dizer uma palavra que lhe era proibida.

– _Sakura... Mate-o._

Antes que a doutora pudesse esboçar uma reação, Sasuke caiu no silêncio, seu rosto suavizou-se. Pelo remédio no soro ou por outro motivo? Os três presentes observavam veladamente, a médica parecia contidamente chocada.

– _Seus olhos... – _o Uchiha pronunciou como se fosse um segredo, e mexeu um dedo como se estivesse querendo tocar algo, mas o gesto parou como uma música interrompida.

Ele estava acordado.

.

* * *

O Uchiha franziu a testa. O que era aquilo? O ambiente parecia diferente. Girou a cabeça e o mundo foi junto. Então sua visão parou num par de sapatos brancos, junto com uma bata. Pernas de mulher. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele gaguejou.

– Sa...Saku...?

– Não. É Yamanaka – a médica respondeu, seus olhos azuis endureceram ainda mais quando Sasuke olhou para cima e encontrou seu rosto. A decepção na expressão dele poderia virar um quadro. _Hipócrita_. – Espero que eu não tenha que explicar porque estou aqui. Mas aviso: Alimente-se, seu julgamento ainda não saiu, mas não precisa adiantar a sentença. Seja homem e enfrente isso tudo.

Ela esperou uma contrarresposta dele, mas, obviamente, ele não pôde fazê-la numa situação tão pouco favorável.

Ino não ligou. Nem esperou muito tempo para voltar a falar.

– Vocês dois continuem cuidando dele. Yusuke – Ino apontou para o enfermeiro de aspecto neutro e entediado –, você fica na cela por essa noite, e, Ren, volte para o hospital quando Yusuke não precisar mais de você. Quanto a você, Uchiha-san, não tente nada. Garanto que Yusuke possui treinamento ninja e você não está em posição de contra-atacar.

E partiu. Aquele lugar _realmente_ lhe causava repugnância.

.

* * *

Quando chegou em casa, Ino não suportou mais se segurar e chorou. Uma lembrança tão esquecida finalmente despontava em sua mente com uma força sobre-humana.

_"– Oh, Ino, é espantoso. – Uma Sakura de rosto pálido em sua sala disse, a Yamanaka olhou para ela em expectativa. Ela quase parecia uma menina, principalmente ao falar baixinho: – Sasuke disse que o que ele mais gosta em mim são meus olhos."_

Foi muito difícil segurar o soluço que veio destroçando sua garganta. A_h, Sakura..._

_To be continue..._

* * *

Notas:

Sim, tem uma palhinha de KakaSaku, não vai ser por muito tempo. Parece que a grande maioria, numa margem de 99 para 1 não gostou disso. Acho uma pena, mas considerem que é importante para a história e que o coração de Sakura não pertence ao copynin. Já ficou explicado porque ele foi o escolhido. Aliás, gostei muito dos palpites que vocês deram no capítulo passado. Obrigado.

- Akkarin.

P.S.: A frase vinda de Naruto que deixou Sasuke nesse situação atual (sobre ele estar tentando se matar) será esclarecida futuramente.

**Reviews:**

Mra Ichinose: Também curto um pouco KakaSaku, acho um casal bacana de se escrever. Acho que agora sua pergunta foi respondida. E, sim, irei continuar. Obrigado pelos elogios. P.S.: Também gosto muito do Akkarin. xD

Wonderje: Ora, seu comentário foi muito útil, eu já estava num desânimo que só, porque quase não tinha comentários, foi um pouco triste, haha. Mas, enfim, nunca ache que foi inútil, ajudou saber que você gostou do que foi escrito.

Kimmi: Também gosto de um Sasuke perturbado, minha fase favorita dele foi é quando ele descobre a verdade sobre o clã e quer matar todo mundo. Mas será que foi ciumeira mesmo? Eu espero poder deixar claro o que o Sasuke realmente sente pela Sakura nos próximos, e confirmar se é ou não uma ciumeira. Mas que ele ficou encucado a noite, como você disse, isso ficou.

Obrigado a todas.


	4. Chapter III

Atenção com a marcação de tempo. Dois dias depois do agora (presente): Passaram-se dois dias após Sasuke ser visitado na cela por Ino.

* * *

_Chapter III:_

**Agora **– dois dias depois**:**

Chovia. Sua roupa estava encharcada e sentia frio, mas estava tão resoluta em seu percurso que decidiu importar-se com isso apenas mais tarde, quando retirasse as vestes. Agora, porém, era mais importante vencer o barro do chão e chegar até a grama, a poucos metros de distância.

Seus lábios estavam roxos, levemente trêmulos. Seus dedos, que seguravam uma flor, tornavam-se cada vez mais duros de frio. A franja de seu cabelo grudava no rosto, entrava na boca. Ela tentava ignorar tudo isso, sua cabeça gritava _"volte, volte para casa, esse lugar não é para você"._ No entanto, que tipo de pessoa ela seria se o fizesse?

_Pior que a escória_, certamente.

Quando enfim chegou à grama, agradeceu a sorte de haver ali perto uma árvore, que diminuía o castigo da chuva, mas que, no entanto, tornava os pingos dela mais fortes e incômodos, por causa das folhas que os deixavam mais pesados. Ela suspirou. Podia ter trago um guarda-chuva para se proteger, não é? Não levaria muito tempo esticar o braço até o guarda-roupa. Mas não gostaria de correr o risco de se atrasar ainda mais.

– Eu não poderia deixar de vir para o seu aniversário, não é? – ela murmurou para o nada com um sorriso sem graça e gelado. Estava apertando o talo de um lírio branco, porque era a flor favorita dele. Ou ela pensava que fosse, já que, assombrosamente, nunca tivera curiosidade em perguntar.

Arrependia-se disso.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de uma pedra com um nome conhecido entalhado, a mulher passou a mão pela superfície porosa e leu os escritos com uma saudade sufocante, insuportável. Propositalmente, ela ignorou a data de óbito, o número ali nunca significou muito, já que sempre parecia que enfrentava o luto a todo o momento.

A dor nunca desaparecera. O tempo não curava nada. Como as pessoas podiam dizer que sim?

Depositou o lírio sobre a lápide antes de dar um beijo na flor. Se o tempo não estivesse tão ruim ficaria mais tempo em sua visita, acenderia um incenso de canela, faria uma prece maior do que a que fez. Estrangularia a dor no peito e ficaria forte novamente para enfrentar o mundo.

No entanto, chovia. E, por isso, ela não poderia demorar.

Olhou para a lápide, seus dedos acompanharam os desenhos dos kanjis com esmero.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Um bravo shinobi de Konoha_

Franziu a testa, frustrada. Sete palmos de terra os separavam, tão pouco e ainda assim tanto, _tanto_. Anko tentou não pensar nisso, tentou não chorar, mas ele era seu melhor amigo, afinal. Seu companheiro para as noites de bebedeira e o melhor conselheiro sexual que jamais existiu. Era uma pena que o copynin nunca tivesse tido intenções com ela, quem sabe Anko não poderia salvá-lo? Atrasá-lo ao ponto de nunca teria pensado em sair da cama naquele dia?

_Idiota_.

Naquela época, Kakashi não era seu. Era de outra. E Anko sabia que, no fundo, jamais teria qualquer chance com ele.

_Já é suficiente. Vá embora, esse lugar não é para você._

– Desculpe, meu amigo, tenho que ir.

Abraçou a si mesma e voltou a enfrentar a chuva. A jounin atravessou os portões do cemitério, imaginando que aspecto terrível teria agora, ainda mais por suas canelas respingadas de barro.

– Anko-san? – Uma voz feminina calma chamou pela Mitarashi, que parou de andar e olhou para frente, em busca do som.

– Oh, Hyuuga? – Anko exclamou, confusa. Mas apesar da situação inusitada, Hinata não demonstrou surpresa ou assombro por sua aparência. A jounin, no entanto, só conseguia pensar como a colega parecia quentinha e confortável debaixo daquele guarda-chuva de plástico transparente que segurava com uma mão.

– Está tudo bem? – Hinata perguntou, aproximando-se e estendendo o guarda-chuva de forma que protegesse a ela e a Anko, embora isso já fosse inútil para a segunda a essa altura.

– É claro. Vim com pressa e não me preocupei com o guarda-chuva. Veio visitar alguém também? O dia não está muito bom para isso – Anko perguntou apontando para as tulipas amarelas.

– Vim pelo Neji-nii-san e... pelo sensei do Naruto-kun.

– Por Kakashi? – Anko não escondeu a surpresa. – Você era próxima a ele? Eu não fazia ideia. Vim porque hoje é aniversário dele, como você sabe – Hinata arregalou os olhos. – Talvez isso seja desnecessário dizer. Sinto muito.

– Oh, não, não, Anko-san, você entendeu errado, nós não éramos próximos, Kakashi-sensei era apenas um conhecido para mim. Faço isso pelo Naruto-kun, ele não se sente bem aqui e insistiu para que eu viesse hoje, apenas parece que acabei de descobrir o motivo. E, de certa forma, também o faço pela Sakura-san. Sem as visitas dos dois, o sensei se sentiria muito sozinho, não?

– Parece que para o sensei do Time Sete não sobrou ninguém, não é?

Hinata assentiu tristemente. A jounin notou olheiras leves abaixo de seus olhos claros, quis perguntar como as coisas iam com Naruto, mas pensou melhor. Não tinha tanta intimidade assim com a Hyuuga e talvez isso fosse delicado dado o atual comportamento de Naruto, Anko ouvira boatos de que até mesmo com Hinata o Uzumaki era pouco educado, e às vezes bruto.

Nunca a agredira, contudo. Deus sabe como o clã Hyuuga poderia reagir a uma barbaridade dessas. _Bem, ele não está mal a este ponto._

– É melhor eu ir, Hyuuga. Tenho uma missão me esperando. Cuidado com o chão, ele está um pouquinho escorregadio.

– Sim, Anko-san. Obrigada.

Conforme a Mitarashi ia andando e tentando manter o calor corporal, Hinata dirigiu-se aos seus mortos. Ambos eram jovens demais para morrer; eram fortes, excepcionais. _Kakashi e Neji_. Duas vidas tão valiosas interrompidas pelas mãos de outras pessoas, a única recompensa que tiveram foi ter seus os nomes gravados numa pedra-memorial que jamais veriam.

O mundo shinobi era realmente implacável, cruel e obscuro. Cobrava um preço muito alto pela paz. E, às vezes, ela sequer chegava.

.

* * *

_Glup._

O som de uma gota caindo. Lindo.

Acontecia num intervalo constante, a cada dois segundos inteiros. _Glup_. Após despencar do teto, ela ficava em queda livre. No começo, esmagava-se contra a pedra fria. Agora, porém, uma pequena poça havia se formado e cada pequena gota caia nela apenas para se juntar às suas irmãs. Faziam um som engraçado quando se encontravam, suave, mas um pouco triste. _Glup. _Lindo.

– Oooh, essa goteira está um saco e eu não consigo achar a danadinha. Você tem ouvidos de ninja, não é, Yusuke? Onde está?

A princípio, o enfermeiro apenas olhou para Ren, sem vontade de se expressar. Yusuke deveria ter avisado para a médica que se sentia claustrofóbico em locais fechados como aquela prisão. Mas havia ficado deslumbrado por ela. Em troca disso, agora estava mal humorado, pouco falante – não que fosse do tipo falador desde o início –; para piorar, gostaria muito de calar a Ren, o baixinho de olhos laranja que falava demais e que, infelizmente, havia se tornado seu parceiro em plantões de cuidador do Uchiha.

– Eu já lhe disse. Não faço ideia.

– Bem, vou poder ir para casa daqui cinco minutos mesmo. Eu pegaria um turno para você, meu camarada, mas a Yamanaka-sensei não quer deixar, ela pensa que eu vou matar esse filho da puta.

– É uma preocupação justa, você disse em alto e bom som que gostaria de vê-lo morto.

– Como se ele não merecesse...

O moreno estava enrolado num cobertor pesado, vivia murmurando em sonhos, suava muito, e dificilmente se mantinha acordado por mais de meia hora por dia. Por isso, continuava no soro e comia pequenas porções forçadas de sopa. Yusuke estava impedido de voltar para casa até que Sasuke se recuperasse, já que, pela lei, era exigido que um enfermeiro certificado permanecesse com um réu doente.

Enquanto Ren olhava para o Uchiha com nada mais que desprezo, este murmurava palavras desconexas ou frases inteiras novamente, notoriamente delirando. Chamava por alguém, lembrando-se de cenas que gostaria de esquecer, tanto as felizes quanto as apavorantes. Tinha a leve consciência de estar sendo observado, mas seu corpo teimava em permanecer neste estado de torpor e semissono. Por que simplesmente não o deixavam seguir seu caminho? Por que Naruto teve que interferir?

Ele já não aguentava mais aquilo.

"_As coisas não acontecem sempre do jeito que você quer, Sasuke. Desça desse maldito trono."_

_"Pare de achar que pode falar comigo como bem entende, Sakura"._

– Ele disse o nome dela de novo. Será que não cansa, Yusuke?

– Talvez ele não tenha escolha, o cérebro deve forçá-lo a lembrar dela ou das coisas que fez.

– Espero que se sufoque de tanto se atormentar.

O enfermeiro mais velho deu de ombros, soltando um suspiro longo. Não podia entender como alguém como Ren poderia ter jurado cuidar de todo paciente sob suas mãos, já que com o primeiro enfermo não convencional com o qual precisa lidar o enfermeiro se transformava num verdadeiro cretino. _Bem, mas o que ele fez foi horrível._

– Aaah –Ren soltou o suspiro prazeroso –, meus cinco minutos já acabaram, finalmente. Nos vemos amanhã, meu camarada.

– É claro – Yusuke ergueu uma mão, indisposto.

Odiava ser chamado de "meu camarada".

.

* * *

– Naruto, por favor, nada do que você diga irá mudar minha decisão, ela é pelo bem da vila.

– Você _não_ pode simplesmente fazer isso comigo. Eu sonho em ser hokage desde sempre, entendeu? É o que me manteve vivo por todo esse tempo!

A Godaime desviou o olhar de Naruto. Era a quarta vez que ele vinha ao seu escritório, sempre tentando fazer com que ela voltasse atrás, colocando-a como uma vilã que queria interromper o maior desejo de sua vida. Não era nada disso, e por mais que ela tentasse explicar ao loiro, mais furioso e agressivo ele se tornava. Tsunade não sabia como resgatar o menino angelical que se perdeu nesse novo Naruto – obscuro e transtornado.

A hokage levantou-se de sua mesa e foi até o Uzumaki com ar maternal, tocou-o no ombro. Ele apenas olhou para ela, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. _Você tem ficado parecido com quem mais odeia, menino._

– Naruto, você não tem a menor estrutura para assumir um cargo de liderança. Aceite isso por hora e um dia você poderá ser Hokage, mas por enquanto _não_, é loucura.

O rosto de Naruto se contorceu, e ele afastou-se de Tsunade com um solavanco.

– Não me fode!

– Controle seu linguajar, estou avisando.

– _Não_. Não... – Naruto coçou o cabelo, nervoso, querendo sentindo os olhos arderem subitamente. Aproximou-se da kage, fez um gesto que iria abraçá-la, mas parou. – Desculpe, obaa-chan. É que tudo está fugindo das minhas mãos, estou perdendo tudo.

Tsunade olhou para o homem que amou como a um filho.

– Penso no que ainda não perdeu, hum? Você ainda tem Hinata, mesmo que seu casamento esteja sofrendo uma crise. Ajeite sua vida pessoal, Naruto, principalmente agora que será pai.

Naruto piscou.

– Eu... o quê? Eu não vou ser pai, Tsunade, que brincadeira é essa?

A mulher arregalou os olhos, cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. _Não pode ser._

Tsunade sussurrou para si mesma e para Naruto, completamente atônita.

– _Hinata fez o exame há um mês... e,_ oh, Kami, ela não te contou.

Aquilo não era uma pergunta. A última coisa que Tsunade constatou foi Naruto correndo desesperadamente pela porta. Ela não conseguiu achar uma razão para a Hyuuga fazer isso, embora tivesse seu melhor palpite. Haveria sido pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual Naruto não seria mais um Hokage? _Kami, que não seja isso._

.

* * *

Naruto chegou em casa quase no mesmo minuto que Hinata, ela estava guardando o guarda-chuva no hall quando ele entrou, ensopado e ofegante. Antes que a esposa perguntasse o porquê de seu estado, Naruto agarrou seu braço e levou-a para a sala com rudeza. Não tinha paciência para responder perguntas.

– Naruto-kun? – a Hyuuga perguntou, sem tentar esconder sua careta de incômodo pelos puxões.

Naruto voltou-se para ela, revoltado.

– Por que não me contou, hein? Por quê? Ia esperar estar com uma barriga grande o bastante para que até um idiota como eu notasse? Qual é a merda do seu problema, Hinata?

– Eu... eu...

– "Eu, eu", não gagueje para mim, porra. Você vem mentindo esse tempo todo, escondendo algo _tão_ importante. Acaso eu não tenho direito de saber da existência do meu filho?

– Por fav...

– _Shh._ Eu não terminei – o Uzumaki disparou em voz baixa, isso o deixava assustador. Hinata já o vira zangado antes, mas agora... –, ainda te mandei ir ao cemitério visitar o sensei com essa chuva, e se você fica doente e perde o bebê, hein? Como _eu_ iria me sentir? Como _você_ ficaria? Eu não aguento quando você é sonsa assim, Hinata.

A partir daí, Hinata não se controlou e deixou a marca de três de seus cinco dedos no rosto de Naruto. Ele havia feito um pequeno movimento para se esquivar, mas provavelmente havia se esquecido de que ela ainda era um membro do clã Hyuuga.

– Nunca mais me trate desse jeito.

– O que você quer que eu faça, então? Finja que nada aconteceu? Vamos ser pais, Hinata.

A Hyuuga olhou para ele duramente.

– Não vamos, Naruto-kun. Eu decidi não ter esse bebê. Você... não está pronto para isso. Desculpe, não vou arriscar a felicidade do nos... de uma _criança_ assim.

Hinata retirou-se da sala devagar, limpando os olhos que umedeceram enquanto falava. O bebê ainda vivia dentro de si, mas não poderia deixar a situação assim por mais tempo. Naruto tinha que aceitar. _Tinha_.

.

* * *

Enquanto o coração de Naruto quebrava mais uma vez, Sakura penteava seus cabelos frente a uma janela, há alguns quarteirões dali, inconsciente dos problemas de seu amigo e irmão, tentando entender porque o mundo sempre parecia tão vazio e solitário.

_To be continue..._

* * *

Notas:

Recuso-me a chamar a Hinata de "a Uzumaki", é feio. Obrigado a todas pelo feedback, realmente me animaram e me encheram de ansiedade para escrever esse capítulo, corri o máximo que pude. Aliás, quase todos os comentários tinham muitas perguntas, e talvez esse faça surgir mais, a dica que eu dou é: não se prendam ao óbvio. Ousem em sua imaginação, mesmo se acertarem meu enredo eu não irei mudá-lo por isso, juro.

Peço calma com a história, todas as perguntas serão respondidas, a fanfic será pequena, mas não com menos de 10 capítulos, terá pelo menos uns 15 ou 18, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, muito SasuSaku irá rolar.

Minha última nota é sobre as marcações de tempo. Elas tem confundindo vocês? Alguma sugestão para que ela se torne mais clara? Eu agradeceria.

**Reviews**:

Ari-cham: Acho que não demorei muito. Só uma semana. Às vezes a espera durará só quatro dias ou cinco. Depende do meu tempo.

Kimmi: Kakashi já ficou claro que eu matei. E a Sakura parece bem vivinha também. E, sim, esse futuro do Time Sete é sombrio, para mostrar o que há de pior neles. Sim, sim, a intenção é te deixar curiosa mesmo. Mission complete. ^^ Agradeço o comentário.

Wonderje: Conte-me suas teorias, quero saber todas. É, o que será que o Uchiha fez para que até mesmo o Naruto passe a odiá-lo? Mas pense comigo, no mangá tudo que o Sasuke fez atingiu diretamente a quem? Ao próprio Naruto. Quando era com outra pessoa o negócio era mais embaixo (lembra do olhar dele para o Sasuke quando este tentou matar a Sakura?). Sobre a história ser atemporal e causar confusão, eu tentei melhorar isso neste capítulo, mas se você tiver alguma sugestão de como melhorar eu agradeceria muito. E agradeço (também) o seu envolvimento com a fanfic e pelo excelente comentário, que me inspirou muito.

Guest: Aí está. ^^

Mra Ichinose: Desculpa dificultar sua vida, não é a intenção, juro. xD Sim, verdade. Se me fizesse perguntas eu não responderia nenhumazinha. Naruto está transtornado por diversos motivos, é o que eu posso dizer. Quanto ao Sasuke, o destino dele está guardado a sete chaves por mim. E a Sakura está amostrada. Eu geralmente não demoro, só se o notebook quebrar que eu paro de escrever mesmo. xD A fanfic será pequena, de uns 15 ou 18 capítulos. Valeu pelo comentário.


	5. Chapter IV

Novamente, peço atenção com o tempo. Antes: Tudo que ocorre antes do Sasuke ser encarcerado. "Agora" trata do momento atual ao qual ele está, ou seja, no momento em que ele está encarcerado. O "antes" desse capítulo: Uma semana depois da cena KakashixSakura. Toda vez que tiver "X dias depois" é o tanto de tempo que se passou desde a última cena ocorrida. É o mais claro que posso ser para os que tem se confundido muito.

_Chapter IV_

* * *

**Antes **– _uma semana depois**:**_

Reina o silêncio.

O sol estava tão quente naquela tarde que ele obrigou-se a deixar todas as janelas abertas para que a casa arejasse. Era uma sorte que ventasse tanto lá fora, pelo menos. As cortinas, sobriamente brancas, agitavam-se sem ritmo certo, correndo o risco de derrubar os objetos sobre uma escrivaninha próxima a uma das venezianas. O risco tornou-se um fato quando um potinho com canetas acabara de despencar, fazendo-o praguejar baixinho ao recolher os itens.

Decidiu que pelo menos aquela janela permaneceria fechada.

Usava apenas um calção simples azul-marinho, estava descalço e desnudo da cintura para cima, o ventilador pequeno no chão da sala estava ligado e ele acabara de se jogar sobre um dos sofás. O maior deles, claro. Não o acomodava totalmente, mas era bom o bastante para se sentir confortável a ponto de fechar os olhos e, quem sabe, tirar um cochilo.

Dormiu por mais ou menos meia hora, poderia ter durado mais, mas ele, Sasuke, ouviu quando um baque surdo veio de sua janela, o que o acordou rapidamente, com os sentidos saltando dentro de si, mas, ainda assim, sentia-se um pouco sonolento e cansado, provavelmente seus reflexos estariam uma fração mais lentos agora.

Girando a cabeça, percebeu havia uma forma amarela e laranja ligeiramente borrada a sua frente, acocorado num batente. Não era necessário ser muito inteligente para identificar o borrão.

– Naruto – Sasuke murmurou ao esfregar um olho e se sentar.

– Uau, teme, sua cara está como de quem levou uma surra do diabo a noite inteira.

O vingador espreguiçou-se, elevando os braços e tencionando os músculos das costas; as marcas de suas costelas ficam acentuadamente delineadas. Sasuke dava a mínima atenção para Naruto, pensou que uma cara feia para o amigo deveria ser suficiente. Deveria.

– Teme?

– Você não sabe entrar na casa dos outros normalmente? – ele finalmente disse, carrancudo.

– Hum, saber eu sei, mas não teria o mesmo estilo, ninjas não usam portas. Você ainda deixou a casa toda aberta, foi quase um convite.– O Uzumaki fechou a cara, e apontou. – E vista uma roupa, pelo amor de Deus.

O Uchiha, em resposta, azedou o olhar, sem se mover em direção à camisa branca em cima do segundo sofá. Preferiu dar a volta na bancada da cozinha e abrir a geladeira. Olhou para dentro por um tempo, procurando algo interessante.

– Ando na minha própria casa como eu quiser. O que eu quero saber é o que _você_ quer aqui.

Naruto ergueu ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição.

– Soube que você foi recrutado para a ANBU e ainda não deu nenhuma resposta.

– E daí?

– Daí que eu sou seu único amigo num raio de quinhentos milhões de quilômetros, já que vou ressaltar que você estragou tudo com a Sakura-chan, e... não franza essa testa, porque não vou insistir nisso, o caso é que você não me contou nada sobre sua suposta promoção.

– Devo te contar também todas as vezes que eu fodo? – Sasuke retrucou com ar entediado, querendo que Naruto se calasse, que fosse embora, ou os dois. As duas coisas juntas seriam o paraíso.

– Como se você ficasse com qualquer garota, parece que tem medo de pegar algum tipo de germe.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, pegando uma jarra, xingando baixinho e resmungando. O Uzumaki sorriu discretamente, sentindo-se milagrosamente vitorioso. Era uma sorte o vingador ter um tipo de fobia às mulheres e nunca ser visto com uma. Das duas, uma: ou Sasuke encontrava-se com alguém secretamente, o que não parecia de seu feitio, ou simplesmente não se relacionava com ninguém.

– Não acha que tem monitorado _muito_ minha vida? – Sasuke perguntou ao despejar suco de melancia num copo. Não oferecera a Naruto, mesmo vendo-o engolir em seco.

– É meio que irresistível, infelizmente quase nunca há algo de interessante sobre você.

– Como se viver enfurnado no distrito Hyuuga fosse um grande exemplo de produtividade.

– Por que você é sempre tão implicante com isso? Seria possível que você nutre um amor secreto por mim? Sinto muito, teme, não sou desse tipo.

– Vá se foder, Naruto – Sasuke sibilou com sua voz gutural, batendo o copo sobre o balcão de mármore com rudeza, mas não ao ponto da raiva. – A única coisa que quero de você é que _suma_ e se parar te tentar seria ótimo também.

– Tentar...? – O Uzumaki coçou atrás da nuca, a voz trêmula de dissimulação. – Do que você falando, teme?

– Ora, do seu _teatro_. De fingir que poderemos ser amigos como antes quando, claramente, isso é impossível. De me chamar de teme achando que tem o direito, de entrar na minha casa quando bem entende ou me questionar sobre minha vida pessoal.

– Eu nunca desisto dos meus amigos, teme – o rapaz cruzou os braços.

– E seu sonho é ser hokage, sim, já sei, porra. Só pare de ficar atrás de mim e vá cuidar da sua própria vida. Já estou na vila, não estou? Eu não preciso responder ao seu interrogatório sem sentido pela mínima coisa que faço ou deixo de fazer.

Naruto respirou fundo, tentando ser paciente. Sasuke era sempre assim, um idiota completo, um arrogante mesquinho que não quer nenhuma ligação com o passado que já teve; Naruto, no entanto, insistia em querer resgatar a parte de seu amigo que havia morrido há tanto, tanto tempo que já se acostumara com o cheiro putrefato de seus erros e os ignorava, achando que isso os resolveria se assim o fizesse.

Não resolvia.

Às vezes, o Uzumaki gostaria de saber porque de tudo isso, o fato de terem crescido – ou _amadurecido_ – não era suficiente para explicar a nova frivolidade do vingador. Do que Sasuke tinha _medo_, afinal? Talvez a causa de tudo isso fosse a falta de objetivos, de sonhos e ambições do Uchiha. Ele não tinha _nada_. Nem ninguém. Só a Naruto, mas o vingador nunca deu muito valor para isso.

A única que poderia te feito algo por Sasuke era Sakura, mas até mesmo ela ele havia perdido.

_E por minha culpa._

– Por mais que você diga isso – Naruto começou, afastando-se da sala. Indo em direção à janela pela qual entrou –, você sabe que não funciona comigo, certo, teme? Nada faria com que minha amizade por você terminasse. Bem, talvez uma coisinha ou duas, contudo eu jamais lhe diria.

Naruto riu, mas no rosto de Sasuke não passou um pingo de divertimento correspondente. Ele parecia muito exausto, apenas. As missões eram sempre tão desgastantes...

– Apenas vá embora, Naruto.

O loiro deu de ombros, subindo com um pé no batente da janela; era impossível deixar de notar que Sasuke nunca mais tratou Naruto como antes. Nada de _dobe_ ou _usuratonkashi. _E_, e_mbora o loiro tentasse a todo custo resgatar os retalhos desse tempo que não voltaria nunca mais, todos os seus melhores esforços davam em nada. Ou pioravam o que já era bastante ruim.

Sua amizade era delicada demais e Naruto tentava segurá-la usando luvas de ferro. Jamais daria certo.

– 'Ttebayo, estou indo, estou indo. Mas quando eu for hokage vou abolir atitudes como as suas na vila, espere para ver.

Naruto sorriu, esperando uma retribuição, seu sorriso era tão alegre e vivaz que poderia preencher o mundo inteiro em segundos, mas jamais o coração de Sasuke.

O Uchiha lhe virou as costas. E Naruto se foi.

Novamente, reina o silêncio.

.

* * *

**Agora **– _quatro dias depois:_

Uma pequena comissão estava reunida na sala da hokage. Ela, junto com os dois novos conselheiros, Shikamaru e Shizune, discutia questões da vila. Umas mais urgentes que outras, mas todas igualmente importantes. Igualmente tediosas. Igualmente _inadiáveis_.

– Apesar de o caminho ser mais longo e problemático, o transporte de aveia pelo País da Terra é mais barato e seguro, Hokage-sama. Vale a pena pensar um pouco menos em oferta e demanda, e um pouco mais em custo e benefício– Shikamaru opinou, estendendo uma pasta com um mapa marcado do percurso e com gráficos financeiros.

Tsunade sorriu-lhe.

– Parece que você tem tudo arranjado aqui – ela comentou, folheando as páginas. – Sim, está tudo certo. Vamos seguir seu plano. Há algo mais para discutirmos hoje, Shizune? Diga que não, eu preciso de saquê.

A mulher olhou para a mestra com receio. Era a única questão que frequentemente estava em pauta naquela mesa, mas nunca resolvida. Essa notícia provavelmente não agradaria à Hokage.

– Apenas sobre... Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, rolando os olhos, enquanto a Godaime apoiava o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas, comprimindo as pálpebras. Aquilo já se tornava um debate infrutífero há meses.

– Bom, ele está claramente doente. Anemia e alucinações, pelo relatório da doutora Yamanaka. O primeiro problema já está sendo resolvido e o Uchiha não precisa mais de acompanhamento médico na cela; o segundo, no entanto, persiste – Tsunade comentou.

– Começou desde que Naruto o visitou, pela primeira vez – Shizune acrescentou.

– Ele deve ter dito algo Uchiha para que houvesse essa mudança, vamos investigar isso. Talvez seja melhor proibir ao Naruto de ir à prisão, aliás – Shikamaru sugeriu, bocejando audivelmente.

.

* * *

– Hinata, há dias você não fala comigo direito, pare com isso – Naruto pediu, deitando-se ao lado da esposa na cama e abraçando-a por trás. A Hyuuga sequer se mexeu, na verdade parecia incomodada.

A princípio, após sua última briga, nem mesmo Naruto quis conversar com ela. Estava irritado demais, poderia falar coisas que a magoasse profundamente e só a fizesse firmar a ideia de que abortar o bebê que esperava era o melhor a se fazer. Achou mais sábio esperar.

_Hmp_. Incapacitado para ser Hokage por conta de seu novo temperamento. E, agora, incapacitado para ser pai pelo mesmo motivo. Era só o que faltava, a última gota para fazer seu oceano de trevas transbordar e atingir até mesmo aqueles que mais amava.

Raiva esquecida, por diversas vezes Naruto havia tentado estabelecer contato com Hinata, no entanto, agora ela fechava-se cada vez mais dentro de si mesma. Na cama, à noite, chorava. Olhava para Naruto como se não o reconhecesse e tivesse algum tipo de medo que tentava ocultar. Mas o Uzumaki percebia. E aquilo tornava-se tão pesado que ele pegava-se assustado com seu próprio futuro.

O_h, Kami, ela não._

– Hinata, por favor – o loiro voltou a chamá-la, beijando suavemente o ombro desprotegido do vestido.

Neste momento, sua voz soou como uma súplica dolorosa a qualquer ouvinte. Para Hinata, era pior do que uma facada.

– Naruto-kun, não tente fazer isso.

– Apenas reconsidere, certo? Eu não quero ser rude o tempo todo, Hinata, mas também não me obrigue a ser.

– Agora você me culpa até por isso? – a Hyuuga perguntou suavemente, com cautela, encolhendo-se no abraço de Naruto, mas nunca indo ao encontro dele.

– Não foi o que eu quis dizer... Hinata, eu faço o que for preciso. Eu vou mudar, eu vou mudar. Deus, eu juro. Apenas não tente fazer nada com o bebê, não diga que eu sou um fracassado de um jeito tão cruel.

A moça finalmente virou-se para o loiro, buscando sinceridade e arrependimento nos olhos azuis, enquanto seu próprio coração doía, despedaçava-se e remontava-se para quebrar de novo. Tocou o rosto de Naruto, querendo acreditar que, de fato, ele poderia ser mudado. Deu-lhe um beijo na boca pálida e afastou-se.

– Apesar de não estar totalmente segura... Naruto-kun, confiarei, confiarei porque acredito em você.

Ela confiaria. Mais uma vez. E mentiria para si mesma dizendo que era última.

.

* * *

– Seja como for, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke precisa vir a julgamento, não é uma decisão que pode ser adiada por muito mais tempo – Shikamaru aconselhou, como lhe era esperado.

– Eu sei, no entanto, é necessário um processo jurídico mais longo, para que falhas não ocorram mais como na antiga Konoha. Ainda estamos reunindo provas e nossa única testemunha... bem, não há chances de ela ser interrogada.

– Talvez Ibiki pudesse...

– Ibiki é um torturador, Shikamaru-san – Shizune interferiu.

– De fato – a Godaime concordou, apressada e temerosa, mas aliviada pela ideia não ter ganhado força. – Ela não merece submeter-se a isso, está totalmente fora de condições para tal coisa.

– Que problemático. Tentaremos outro meio, portanto – Shikamaru resignou-se, coçando o cabelo espetado.

As duas mulheres concordaram, voltando a estaca zero. O que fazer com Uchiha Sasuke, afinal? Sem as provas necessárias, o julgamento seria adiado até que evidências substanciais surgissem. Todavia, cada vez mais pressão surgia de diversos setores da vila. Talvez a maior parte da reação negativa nem fosse pelo crime em si do homem, mas por já ter seu passado tão marcado por trevas que era como se o mal que viesse dele já fosse esperado.

Afinal, ele era só um tolo cheio de angústia e destruição. Incapaz de amar. Incapaz de suportar o amor. A multiplicação de tragédias que teve como produto um monstro.

.

* * *

**Antes **– _dois meses depois_:

Sakura estava com Kakashi numa das ruas que levavam à saída da vila, remexia nos dedos impacientemente enquanto andava ao lado dele. Já era fim de noite e o clima esfriara, fazendo-a abrigar-se cada vez mais em seu casaco de lã. Acompanhava-o, pois o sensei teria uma missão num país distante e ela não saberia quando ele retornaria ou quanto tempo a tarefa demoraria para ser concluída. Sabia que sentiria saudades.

– Kakashi, sobre o que é essa missão?

– Reconhecimento e apreensão de nukenins. Isso é tarefa ANBU, mas há falta de pessoal. Os poucos que foram recrutados declinaram o convite.

Os motivos eram variados. Uns já tinham família. Outros simplesmente não gostariam de morrer batalha, visto que as missões mais difíceis e demoradas eram incumbidas à elite ninja. E havia Sasuke, que achava a ANBU completamente desinteressante e não atendia nenhum propósito que ele tivesse ou viesse a ter.

– Será um pouco... solitário – a Haruno disse distraidamente, olhando para o céu e sentindo um vento frio no rosto.

– Eu não pretendo ficar mais do que quinze dias por lá, ainda mais porque colocaram um médico e dois chunnins na equipe.

Sakura sorriu em retribuição, mas não deu nenhuma resposta. Ainda achava quinze dias muito.

– Quando eu voltar, o que acha de contarmos ao Naruto? Ele não parece saber ainda, mesmo que nós não façamos o menor esforço para esconder.

O rosto de Sakura iluminou-se.

– Oh, que bom. Eu realmente pretendia falar disso com você ontem a noite, mas... – a Haruno ruborizou, interrompendo-se.

– Mas eu te deixei muito ocupada, é claro – Kakashi riu.

Se ainda era possível, Sakura ruborizou um pouquinho mais.

– Apenas vá, idiota. Falando essas coisas desnecessárias, eu deveria dar graças por ninguém poder ouvi-lo.

O copynin colocou uma mão nos ombros de Sakura e retirou a máscara, sorrindo conspiratoriamente.

– A malícia está nos ouvidos de quem a deseja, hum? Vamos, apenas despeça-se direito, menina.

Sakura murmurou novamente "_idiota_" antes de hesitar e avançar, procurando a boca do sensei para beijá-la.

Ela ainda não sabia, mas Kakashi jamais voltaria com vida para Konoha. Aquele seria seu último beijo, o último abraço. A última vez que veria o rosto do Hatake**, **achando nas melhores das intenções que poderia aguardar seu retorno em paz.

_Outra tola_.

O chão de Sakura estava para ruir sob seus pés, mas, por enquanto, ela o beijaria, daria o carinho que jamais seria amor, o deixaria plantar mais fundo a dinamite invisível que estava prestes a explodir. E, no fim, apenas o faria chegar atrasado, como de costume, como era sua rotina.

_To be continue..._

* * *

_Notas:_

É. Não. Não foi o Sasuke quem matou o Kakashi. Ooohn, desculpem ter enganado vocês, mas eu bem que avisei para ousarem. E minha dica permanece.

Continuem mandando reviews, eu estou adorando a todos, me incentivam muito. Ate o próximo, e, aviso, é agora que SasuSaku realmente começa. Só aguardar. Romance is coming.

Ciao.

**Reviews**:

Wonderje: Juro que eu tinha entendido certinho, mas foi bom ter mandado corrigido, vai que eu entendo errado? Bem, eu temo que, pelo fato da história ser atemporal, ela vá confundir ao ponto de se tornar impossível de se entender. Sim, já li essa fanfic. É excelente, também adoro a bagunça do tempo nela. Hehe, e, sim, apenas aparentemente foi o Sasuke que fez algo para o Kakashi, mas como você pôde ver por esse capítulo, não foi culpa do Sasuke o que aconteceu. Eu acho que esse capítulo fará com que o banquinho na sua forca volte a apoiar os seus pés, ou, pelo menos, eu espero que o faça. Ainda assim, há muito sofrimento pela frente. Sim, Sakura apareceu, e a situação dela infelizmente não está melhor do que a dos outros. O time sete realmente está arruinado. Seja forte, leitora! Muito obrigado pelo apoio sempre presente. *-*

PakuraHanni: Seja bem-vinda. É, me doeu no peito ter matado o pobre Kakashi, que é inocente e só estava num relacionamento consentido com a Sakura. Mas o melhor, talvez, seja saber que pelo menos não foi o Sasuke que matou o sensei (ao mesmo tempo isso poe gerar muitas dúvidas, kkk). Agradeço muito o review, volte sempre. Tentarei nunca demorar em minhas postagens, se cuide.


	6. Chapter V

Que preconceito com KakaSaku, suas rancorosas. E atenção com o tempo, como sempre.

* * *

_Chapter V_

**Antes** –_ um mês depois:_

O jaleco branco estava sendo pendurado num cabide dentro de um armário cheio de roupas extras, duas médicas disputavam o espaço nele enquanto trocavam de roupa e discutiam sobre o trabalho, as raras missões e, claro, sobre vidas amorosas – as delas e as de outras pessoas –, sendo que agora as das primeiras não estavam nem um pouco interessantes como um dia já estiveram.

Apesar de tudo, pelo menos ainda havia a sorte de que hoje, depois de tanto tempo, poderiam sair na hora certa de seus plantões, uma vez que sempre necessitavam ficar até mais tarde devido uma ou outra emergência que surgia.

Talvez até pudessem continuar a conversa num local sossegado onde também poderiam beber e comer petiscos.

– Ei, testão, parece que finalmente seus peitos cresceram – Ino apontou para o sutiã de Sakura.

– Diga-me algo que não sei, porca. Troquei o número faz tempo. – A Haruno retrucou, vestindo a blusa azul pela cabeça. Inclinou-se para trás, observando algo abaixo das costas de Ino. – Seu bumbum, no entanto, permanece murcho como sempre.

– Falou a Miss Konoha. Posso ver as pontas duplas do seu cabelo daqui. A ausência do Kakashi agora virou desculpa para se descuidar? Você envergonha a população feminina da vila. Tem se depilado, amiga?

– Cortei o cabelo ontem. E quanto à depilação... você não presta, não acabou de me ver nua?

Ino sorriu desconcertada, e Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas para provocá-la, deformando um pouco o símbolo em sua testa. A Yamanaka afastou-se um passinho insignificante, a amiga ficava _assustadoramente_ parecida com a Godaime quando tinha essa expressão no rosto.

A loira gostaria que a Haruno jamais tivesse notado seu recuo. Mas notou.

– Porquinha, não fuja.

– Fujir? Por favor, eu apenas estava cansada de apoiar o peso numa perna só... Mudando de assunto, você não disse que o seu... hm, _senseimorado_ voltaria dentro de quinze dias? Já faz quase um mês agora.

A Haruno torceu a boca insatisfeita enquanto pensava. Vestiu a saia.

– Ele mandou uma mensagem por Pakkun, para mim e para a vila, disse que o grupo de nukenins que investigavam levou a um maior e que eles ficariam mais tempo na missão, para continuar o trabalho e prendê-los. Há três dias ele devia ter me mandado mais notícias, mas ainda não chegou nada.

– Que insensível! Ou ele pode estar querendo fazer uma surpresa.

Sakura quis rir de incredulidade, era óbvio que Kakashi jamais faria nada disso. Por mais espontâneo que as pessoas pensavam que ele fosse, o sensei não era do tipo de homem apaixonado e impulsivo que cometia atos tolos. No fim, os dois só estavam num relacionamento por conveniência, não haveria motivo para isso.

– De qualquer forma, ele nunca foi conhecido por chegar na hora certa – Sakura brincou e desfez a careta, observando Ino terminar de se vestir.

Enquanto esperava, a Haruno sentiu-se estranha, sufocada; seu coração pesou e o sorriso que tinha desapareceu, uma sensação ruim de que seu divertimento era algo errado e inoportuno. Sakura levou uma mão ao peito, olhando para um canto vazio, pensando se estava mesmo frio no vestiário ou era apenas sua impressão. _O que era aquilo?_

– Testão, o que foi? – Ino tocou-a no braço.

– Oh, nada, é só um... mau pressentimento, acho.

– Odeio quando você diz isso, da última vez que sentiu algo ruim o Sasuke foi embora da vila. O que será que...

_Atenção! Todos medic-nins __da área__: emergência no setor sul do hospital, todos dirijam-se para lá. Repetindo__…__!_

– Kami, Sakura! É voz daquela vadia-recepcionista, acabamos de perder a oportunidade de chegar cedo em casa. Seu fodido radar para problemas funciona.

– Não tem graça, porquinha, eu aprecio isso tanto quanto você.

.

* * *

Sasuke tomava banho quando Konohamaru chamou pela porta e, por consequência, não foi atendido. O rapaz achou que, por isso, seria próprio entrar e esperar na sala; afinal, não era possível que o Uchiha tivesse um gênio tão ruim como diziam ou que fosse expulsá-lo dali por simplesmente entrar sem ser convidado, não é? Pelo menos havia a desculpa perfeita de que trazia notícias urgentes, ainda que não fossem das mais agradáveis.

O apartamento – ou, como o vingador chamava, _casa_– de Sasuke era como o lar de um homem solteiro deveria ser: Compacto, arrumado e sóbrio, num dos bairros tranquilos da vila e o mais longe possível do seu antigo Distrito. E, claro, havia muitas janelas e cortinas – que já estavam lá desde antes da compra. Tais janelas, depois da última invasão de Naruto, permaneciam fechadas durante a maior parte do dia, não importasse o calor ou como ele sentia-se claustrofóbico.

Konohamaru, agora um chunnin, sentou-se no sofá e esperou. Deixando a preocupação com a possível reação furiosa de Sasuke ir para o mais longe possível nos recôncavos de sua mente. Neste momento, o que mais lhe preocupava era a sua mensagem. Não era grande coisa, para qualquer um, parecia simples e sem muito significado: D_iga a Uchiha Sasuke: "Vá para o hospital da vila imediatamente, são ordens superiores"._

Konohamaru, mesmo assim, não era tolo. A equipe do sensei do time sete que estava em missão havia retornado, e não no melhor estado, diziam. Era claro como um fio de chakra que o chamado por Sasuke confirmava tudo. _Naruto-nii-san já terá sido avisado?_

– Quem diabos é você?

O jovem Sarutobi pulou do sofá com o susto. Então era por isso que Sasuke tornou-se um jounin, por isso que até mesmo a ANBU o ambicionava: Ele era silencioso como uma sombra, e seu chakra... poderia aterrorizar um inimigo só de senti-lo. Olhando para si mesmo, Konohamaru percebeu que ainda lhe faltava muito para chegar neste nível, sequer dominava dois elementos ninja.

– Moleque, eu perguntei quem é você.

O rapaz olhou para o dono do apartamento e o encontrou com uma toalha branca cobrindo a parte inferior da cintura, sequer havia secado a pele direito, o cabelo pingava um pouco de água, mas mesmo numa situação pouco conveniente, o Uchiha ainda tinha uma posição altiva e alerta.

Ele era exatamente o tipo de ninja que a metade feminina da aldeia sonhava em ter.

Enfim, o Sarutobi se explicou:

– Não se lembra de mim, Sasuke-nii-san? Sou Konohamaru.

– Hn... – o Uchiha fingiu pensar. – Voz de menina, lembro.

O chunnin deixou a raiva típica transparecer-lhe no rosto, a cópia perfeita de um certo loiro, mas Sasuke ignorou isso como a um mosquito. _Não_... o inseto receberia mais atenção.

– Isso responde quem é você, mas ainda resta saber o que faz aqui sem _minha_ autorização.

Konohamaru limpou a garganta e encarou Sasuke.

– Uma mensagem. É urgente, aconteceu algo e solicitam sua presença no hospital. É ordem de alguém de cima.

– Da hokage ou conselheiros, presumo. – Sasuke chutou com descaso, pensando se deveria instalar uma armadilha nas portas e janelas, já que as pessoas insistiam em entrar ali sem serem solicitadas. – O que aconteceu por lá? Sakura se cortou com o bisturi ou Naruto enfiou o hashi pelo nariz? Neste caso, não há nada que eu possa ou queira fazer.

– Eu não sei – Konohamaru grunhiu, rangendo os dentes ao tentar suportar a raiva dentro de si. Não gostou de como Sasuke falou de seus amigos. – Só estou cumprindo ordens. E, tendo feito minha tarefa, eu me retiro. Com sua licença.

Sasuke afastou-se para seu quarto enquanto Konohamaru saía. Tirou a toalha da cintura e, com paciência, ia terminando de secar o corpo. Pegou um moletom cinza dentro do armário e uma calça preta, vestindo-se com as peças. Olhou para o relógio, ainda não era nem uma hora da tarde. O Uchiha relaxou sobre sua cama e usou o capuz da blusa para cobrir os olhos.

Sabia que adormeceria. E o faria intencionalmente. Um ninja de sua classe não tinha o que fazer num hospital se não estivesse ferido, logo, a solicitação com certeza teria ligação com um membro do time sete.

E Uchiha Sasuke não se incomodaria por algo tão bobo. Que esperem.

.

* * *

**Agora**– um dia depois:

– Relatório – ela pediu com uma voz monótona, apoiando a prancheta sobre as pernas.

O homem deixou a coluna ereta e os olhos vidrados num ponto a sua frente, apenas seus lábios de moviam.

– Ele passou o tempo todo em silêncio, olhando para o chão, sequer se mexeu quando tomei a pulsação ou verifiquei os sinais de glicose no sangue. – Olhou para a mulher. – Yamanaka-sensei, ele mal parecia me notar ali.

– Sasuke nunca foi de falar, de qualquer modo, mas, que eu me lembre, ele não aceitava esse tipo de imposição de modo tão fácil. Ele tentou morder os guardas quando foram alimentá-lo à força, não foi? Será que não pensa mais em suicídio, simplesmente aceita sua condição?

– Eu duvido, sensei – Yusuke se opôs, mordendo a bochecha por dentro. – Os guardas disseram que o ouviram resmungar uma vez, quando acordado: "Se aquele caco de vidro não houvesse sumido..." Penso que o Uchiha-san ainda precisa de monitoramento, não médico, mas...

Ino acenou em concordância, erguendo uma mão para que Yusuke não continuasse. Ele curvou-se ligeiramente.

– Falarei com um superior a respeito. – Ela anotou algo em sua prancheta. Ino pretendia dispensar o enfermeiro, para enfim ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, mas lembrou-se de algo.– ... Yusuke, ele continua sonhando com a Sakura?

– Todos os dias, os guardas dizem. Às vezes ele grita palavras; xingamentos, na maioria. Durante o dia, porém, age como se fosse um morto-vivo, come apenas porque acha que, com isso, evitará a presença dos médicos. De vez em quando soca as coisas ou a parede até as mãos sangrarem. Ele não suporta mais viver, eu diria.

Yusuke remexeu-se, desconfortável não só pela posição rígida, já tivera uma boa dose das alucinações do Uchiha. Eram sempre frases tão confusas que ele nunca sabia diferenciá-las. Real ou não? Sequenciais ou aleatórias? O que queriam dizer? Decerto era muito difícil interpretar os sonhos de outra pessoa, os de Sasuke, principalmente, eram um labirinto de palavras impossível de transpor.

Ino suspirou, apertando entre o nariz e a sobrancelha com os dedos.

– Recebi um memorando da Hokage, ela quer que eu investigue. Parece que antes de uma visita do Naruto o Sasuke era normal: o arrogante, estúpido e praticamente escrúpulos que conhecemos.

– Sobre isso... tomei liberdade de perguntar aos guardas, eles não sabem de nada. A única coisa suspeita que ouviram do Uzumaki-san foi algo como "nem mesmo ele é imune a ouvir algo desse tipo", não são as palavras exatas, portanto.

– Isso confirma tudo. Tentarei falar pessoalmente com aquele estúpido, Yusuke, não se preocupe. Obrigada pelo trabalho duro.

O rapaz deu-lhe um sorriso tímido, relaxando um pouco mais.

– Se quiser tentar, Yamanaka-sensei, Uzumaki-san está com sua esposa na área para gestantes.

.

* * *

O cárcere era sempre frio e penumbre.

Sasuke estava olhando para um canto da cela, o mesmo em que, todos os dias, esfolava os dedos ao esmurrar a parede de pedra. Era o pequeno local onde ele descontava toda sua raiva e revolta, e, mais do que isso, era onde poderia demonstrar o vazio e ódio que sentia de si mesmo por tê-la perdido para sempre.

Gostaria de acreditar que Naruto estava mentindo, mas depois da visita da médica Yamanaka ele soube que Sakura nunca mais reapareceria diante de seus olhos. Ela, que era o motivo da sua existência. Por um segundo, um daqueles dolorosos, ele imaginou que havia sido ela a estar ali. _Mas você sabe que isso é impossível, Sasuke._

O pior, no entanto, era que sua mente insistia em lembrar-se de tudo; dormindo ou acordado, a Haruno estava sempre presente. Ele não imaginava que algum dia poderia ter dependido tanto dela, de ter dedicado tanto seu tempo a ela. Ou tudo isso seria apenas uma consequência dessa situação impossível, onde ele não poderia esquecê-la nem por um segundo? Um efeito colateral do luto e do fato de estar praticamente condenado?

_– Sasuke-kun, por favor, não faça isso com você mesmo._

_Ele foi incapaz de encará-la._

Um tinido de ferro fez sua lembrança distante ser interrompida, Sasuke despregou os olhos do canto da parede e olhou para frente. Era um guarda. Segurava uma bandeja.

– Uchiha-san, seu almoço.

Sasuke não respondeu, não sentia-se fraco como há alguns dias, mas de todo modo não lhe comprazia agradecer ou ter seu tempo tomado por qualquer pessoa. Observou, contudo, o vigia deixar a comida e se afastar.

Quando enfim pegou o alimento, tudo já estava frio. Sopa de batatas com feijão doce era o cardápio das quartas-feiras, era um melhor contador de tempo do que medir pelo crescimento de seu cabelo. A refeição de hoje estava particularmente insípida e intragável, mas se ele não se forçasse a comer teria que aguentar médicos e enfermeiros no seu espaço, já tão pequeno e sem privacidade.

O Uchiha comeu quase tudo e levou quarenta minutos para isso, abandonou a bandeja de um lado e deitou-se na cama. Sempre sentia muito sono, mesmo com seus encontros com os pesadelos e tormentas. Enrolou-se no cobertor e escondeu o corpo e rosto, de um magro pouco saudável.

E, pela primeira vez, Sasuke Uchiha permitiu-se sentir falta da felicidade que uma vez tivera. Mas tão logo o sentimento veio, se foi. Ele era um monstro, como todos diziam, e monstros não sentem, não almejam, não se arrependem ou lamentam.

Ele deveria manter seu papel, vestir sua pele, usá-la com todo o orgulho que seu sobrenome permite.

Pois bem sábio era dito: o cárcere era sempre frio e penumbre… Tal qual o encarcerado.

* * *

**Antes**_– __quatro horas__ depois:_

O hospital sempre tinha aquele cheiro de éter que impregnava o nariz e, talvez, até mesmo as roupas. Nos corredores havia aquela correria controlada de médicos e enfermeiros carregando prontuários ou empurrando macas. Para qualquer canto que olhasse, só havia cores frias, um tipo de terapia que acalmava os pacientes, segundo especialistas.

Aquele era um lugar estranho, o limiar da existência de qualquer ninja. Ali se poderia salvar uma vida... ou mostrá-la o caminho menos doloroso para a morte.

O rosto e corpo de Kakashi estavam cobertos por um lençol branco. Nele já não havia um resquício de sopro nos pulmões, sua pele já estava fria e pálida há muito tempo, as pontas de seus dedos roxas era a única coisa que estava um pouco descoberta. Seu aspecto era terrível, cheio de escoriações pelo corpo e com um corte transversal tão profundo no peito que o diagnóstico foi fácil de ser previsto: perdera muito sangue.

Na emboscada para os nukenins, Kakashi e seu time decidiram esperar os reforços que Konoha prometeu. Um chunnin, porém, de temperamento tão explosivo quanto o de Naruto ou Lee, havia delatado a presença do grupo ao falar mais alto do que deveria, devido uma discussão. Algo razoável, dada as condições precárias da missão, por ter que conviver com as mesmas pessoas todos os dias e, pior, pela falta de adrenalina.

Contudo, mesmo que compreensível, isso os havia condenado.

Kakashi ainda havia tentado sair do acampamento que haviam montado imediatamente, mas os nukenins haviam encontrado-os. O medic-nin fora o primeiro a ter o sangue derramado de forma fatal, os inimigos sabiam que tal ninja era o pilar da vitória de uma batalha. Depois, veio a vez de um segundo chunnin. Sobrara Kakashi e o garoto temperamental contra 14 shinobis e kunoichis com nível de experiência e luta suficiente para entrar na antiga Akatsuki, se a organização ainda existisse.

Embora o Hatake confiasse muitíssimo em suas habilidades, ele sabia que não era invencível. O chunnin tinha um péssimo senso para trabalho de equipe e o sensei viu-se protegendo o garoto, não lutando ao lado dele. Quando o resultado era inevitável e o copy-nin já havia sofrido o golpe que, mais tarde, lhe tiraria a vida, Kakashi usou o Kamui, mandando seu companheiro para o mais longe que seu chakra permitia. Não fora muito, mas o suficiente para aproximá-lo da equipe de reforços, que se transformou, mais tarde, numa de resgate, dada a situação.

Dos nukenins: nem sinal, permaneceram foragidos, uma vez que, em seu raciocínio, não valeria a pena perseguir um chunnin traumatizado pela culpa.

O resgate encontrou os corpos dos outros ninjas, de alguns inimigos mortos e o de Kakashi, recostado numa árvore. Sua mão apoiava o velho livro laranja, agora manchado de vermelho; ele ainda fizera uma tentativa de retomar o velho hábito, sua última piada. Ninguém saberia, nem mesmo _ela,_ mas, no fim, seu pensamento havia voltado-se para sua menina.

_Ele havia prometido que voltaria._

.

* * *

**Agora** – _instantes depois_:

Ino olhava de modo acusador e irritado para Naruto, tão sério e estoico, que não deixava passar nada em sua expressão. A Yamanaka, por hábito, pegou-se tentando ler as linhas de seu rosto, mas neste momento era impossível decifrar, como um quebra-cabeça incompleto, sem dúzias de peças para encaixarem-se. A mente mais resistente do mundo seria mais fácil de ler do que isso.

– Por que disse a ele que ela estava morta? Numa semana, você vai lá e o deixa nesse estado e, na seguinte, você nos chama para corrigir _sua_ merda? Acaso perdeu o juízo, Naruto?

O homem deu de ombros, ajeitando o colete jounin, e o estojo com armas sem necessidade. Era uma sorte Hinata estar no consultório, sem ouvir sua conversa. Ele havia prometido _mudar_, afinal de contas, mesmo que apenas para ela, para que sua criança viva.

– Eu precisava _ver_, Ino. Vê-lo sofrer. A expressão dele! Não faz ideia do quão confuso ele ficou, de como me chamava de mentiroso... foi a primeira vez que eu vi _dor_ de verdade naqueles olhos, entende?

Naruto fez um som engasgado e seco, como uma risada forçada. Diante disso, a loira franziu a testa e mordeu o polegar com raiva.

– Isso explica o comportamento tosco desse filho da puta nas últimas semanas, ele queria se matar porque a achou que a Sakura tinha morrido, acredita, Ino? Aquele _covarde_ – A voz cruelmente afiada do Uzumaki tornou-se um pouco mais alta.

Ino estremeceu. Ela deveria contar a verdade para Sasuke o quanto antes. Mas algo a incomodou... não seria justo deixá-lo simplesmente sofrer? No entanto, que honra ela tiraria disso?

– Sasuke a ama tanto que não viveria num mundo sem ela, é isso que você está me dizendo?– Ino comentou com ironia, tentando ignorar uma fração da piedade renegada que sentia.

– Ama? Sasuke nunca a amou, _nunca_. Sei disso. Você também sabe. Vamos, Ino, não comece a se compadecer por ele, deixe-o sofrer. É merecido.

Ino encarou o Uzumaki friamente, ela sabia _muito __bem_ disso. Era ela que falava com Sakura todos os dias, era ela que pintava suas unhas de verde, porque sabia que a Haruno gostava, era ela que abraçava a amiga quando achava que ela precisava. Só ela. Enquanto Naruto vinha visitá-la uma vez no mês e não ficava mais que cinco minutos na mesma sala com Sakura, achando que isso era suficiente; fingindo-se de torturado, quando quem mais sofria era a amiga.

_Você também é um covarde._

– O que você tem buscado com Sasuke, afinal, Naruto?

O Uzumaki olhou para ela duramente, como se sua pergunta fosse tola. Se ele havia mentido, fingido chorar, feito um teatro cruel e atormentado ao Uchiha, o que mais ele poderia querer? A resposta era apenas uma. Até mesmo o próprio Sasuke a conhecia.

– _Vingança_, vou envenená-lo com sua própria semente. Se eu já não posso matar seu corpo, então eu destruirei sua alma_. _Vou parti-la em pedaços tão insignificantes que ele jamais conseguirá remendá-la. Estraçalharei Sasuke Uchiha em retalhos, Ino. Ele pagará os meus juros de sangue com o próprio.

_To be continue..._

* * *

_Notas_:

Capítulo maior, por causa do atraso. Essa fanfic é baseada na **frase** da música Young and Beautiful:_ "Você ainda irá me amar quando sobrar nada além de uma alma que dói?" _Essa pergunta também é para os leitores, vocês amariam seus personagens queridos se eles se tornassem um lixo?

Espero que estejam apreciando e que consigam resolver o mistério (e, uma dica: menos é mais). Aproveitando, a fanfic tem sua dose _pequena_ de NaruHina, mas um bem diferente do casal fofo que vemos por aí. Eles sofrerão, também. Seguirão a linha de raciocínio da frase.

Eu ainda iria fazer o Sasuke encontrando a Sakura no hospital (antes) nesse capítulo, mas isso o tornaria muito longo. Deixarei para o próximo. E, sim, esse Uchiha indomável que vocês veem ainda gostará muito da rosada, então se ainda não aconteceu nada... não chorem, SasuSaku é um casal lento, que precisa de muito cuidado para ser moldado.

Atrasei-me na esperança do Nyah! retornar, com não voltou, postarei aqui mesmo assim.

* * *

Reviews:

Koorime Hyuuga: Não se preocupe com isso, o importante é que veio, sei como é horrível a leitura por si só no celular, comentar, então... é pedir pra se estressar. kkkkk, causar esse bafafá é uma dos meus maiores desejos com essa história. Suas amigas não deveriam ser tão tímidas, eu não mordo. E, puta que pariu, nunca ri tanto na vida quando li esse discurso sobre o KakaSaku, como assim pílula azul, soda cáustica e cavernas? KKKKKKK, sua imaginal é realmente fria e cruel, agora eu vejo, arruinou um casal que, até seu review, eu achava muito sexy, Kakashi agora parece um velho gagá invadindo cavernas inocentes de menininhas puras. Ah, e vai ter hentai SS, sim. É uma das cenas que eu mais quero escrever. E o romance começa... mas daquele jeito para que eu possa ter tempo para moldar os personagens, mas também não vai ser aquela coisa grotesca de só no último capítulo. Buda me salve. Disse tudo sobre o Sasuke, ele é realmente complicado de se trabalhar, eu fico com receio de usá-lo justamente pela sua personalidade cheia de nuances. Acabei me atrasando uns dias dessa vez, foi só você falar, kkk. xD E quero meu nobel. u.ú Agradeço MUITO o comentário, foi um dos mais divertidos e entusiasmados que já recebi nesse pouco tempo de casa.

Ana Carolina Ogata: Opa! Obrigado pelas palmas! Acho que o maior problema com KakaSaku é essa diferença de idade, isso acaba... assustando a galera, mas enquanto houver uma pessoa que goste eu estarei feliz (me recomenda fanfic deles, só li algumas e eram meio fracas, mimimi D=). Não me mate por tê-lo matado, também doeu em mim fazê-lo, mas era e ainda é algo estritamente necessário, sabe aquela coisa que você já determinou desde quando a fanfic era uma semente? É tipo o Kakashi morto. Sofra comigo, porque ele é o meu personagem favorito daquela porra. E, kkkkkk, é meu trabalho deixar você cada vez mais confusa. Sasuke é um personagem difícil e dá medo de sair da linha com ele, mas, pelo menos, é uma ótima experiência. E o mesmo vale para o Naruto, está sendo incrível fazer isso com ele. E, não fique com medo. Vai dar tudo ("tudo") certo. ^^ Muito obrigado pelo comentário e apoio.

Nineawn: Bem-vinda! Oh... desculpe, mas, se te serve de consolo, fazer os leitores odiarem o Naruto era algo que eu sempre quis tentar, então todo mundo é meio que a minha cobaia. Mas ele não será assim para sempre. Uma hora ou outra ele precisará voltar para seus eixos, do contrário, pobre da Hinata. Falando nela, ninguém ao que parece está gostando disso, e agradeço pelo voto de confiança ao não ter abandonado a fanfic, mesmo que as coisas não estejam acontecendo do modo esperado. E esse Sasuke... own, ele ainda vai fazer umas cretinices; no entanto, sendo o oposto do Naruto atual, o Uchiha irá se tornar alguém melhor. Ora, não guarde suas confusões pra voce. D= É algo referente à linguagem escrita, enredo ou o tempo? Enfim, fico no aguardo. xD E boa sorte nos estudos, sei como isso pode atrapalhar nossos hobbies. Agradeço muito o comentário.

_Ciao_.


	7. Chapter VI

Ah, vocês se lembram daquele Naruto obscuro que apareceu numa cachoeira (aquela que mostra seu verdadeiro "eu")? Eu nada mais fiz do que basear-me naquele Naruto para fazer o atual, não é como se eu tivesse tirado essa personalidade dele do nada. ~ Divirtam-se.

* * *

_Chapter VI:_

** Antes**_ – __oito horas depois_:

Era noite quando Sasuke saiu de seu apartamento em direção ao hospital. Ele jamais gostou muito desse horário, o céu escuro sempre lhe lembrava de coisas que escondia dentro de si e que não compartilhava com ninguém – ao menos, a seu despeito, não havia lua no céu de hoje –. Ele sabia que ela foi continuamente uma testemunha silenciosa nos melhores e – com toda a certeza – nos piores momentos de sua vida.

Imaginou o que poderia aguardá-lo no prédio que, agora, depois de dez minutos de caminhada, estava a sua frente. Era certo que com Naruto e Sakura não poderia ter acontecido nada. Então lhe sobrara Kakashi, provavelmente o homem voltara de sua missão e estava gravemente ferido. _Tinha_ que ser isso.

– Em que quarto Hatake Kakashi está hospitalizado? – o Uchiha perguntou ao chegar no balcão de entrada.

Uma recepcionista nervosa engoliu em seco e apontou para o rosto dele.

– Poderia tirar o capuz, por favor? Não sei se está autorizado a entrar.

Contrariado e arqueando a sobrancelha, Sasuke tirou o capuz do moletom, o mesmo com o qual dormira até uma hora atrás. A jovem olhou um segundo para ele e baixou a cabeça, pegando algo de dentro de uma gavetinha.

– Aqui, Sasuke-san – ela entregou-lhe um cartão. "Visitante autorizado", dizia. – É preciso ter isso em mãos. Não perca, por favor, é uma medida preventiva.

Diante disso, o Uchiha franziu as sobrancelhas. Nas paredes haviam papéis retangulares semelhantes a papéis-bomba, provavelmente usados para inibir a ação de henges¹ dentro do hospital, já que o corpo de um ninja guarda muitos segredos e é inadmissível que uma vila não proteja os seus. Principalmente após experimentarem o horror do Edo-Tensei.

O Uchiha pegou-se pensando se aquela não era a resposta de sua pergunta não feita._ Kakashi estava morto, __afinal?_

– Ala sul. Segundo andar, sala 980, Sasuke-san.

Sem olhar novamente para a recepcionista que, após cumprir seus compromissos, o olhava com curiosidade e fascínio, Sasuke andou pelos corredores. Era um local incrivelmente grande, com um cheiro particular que não lhe dava escolha a não ser franzir o nariz. Ao menos, era bem iluminado, mas sem aquela luz branca cegante que costumava ter. Após errar o corredor pelo menos duas vezes e subir quatro lances de escadas, o vingador finalmente chegara próximo ao seu destino.

Seu indicativo fora a voz chorosa de Sakura. Meio abafada. Muito triste. Sasuke escondeu-se na esquina que dobrava o corredor. Não conseguiu dar um passo a frente e confirmar a notícia. Não queria que eles percebessem que aquilo o afetava – mesmo que sinceramente tão pouco que mal era sentido. Ele já estava acostumado.

– Eu sequer pude tentar salvá-lo, Naruto.

– Sakura-chan, você não poderia ter feito nada, mesmo se quisesse. Kakashi-sensei já estava sem vida... há um dia e meio. – O resgate demorara horas para chegar, e quase um dia para trazer a todos os ninjas até Konoha. O único sobrevivente estava num quarto isolado, recebendo tratamento.

Sakura soluçou.

Os dois amigos estavam abraçados – o Uchiha notou –, porque as vozes saiam abafadas, como se escondessem o rosto no pescoço um do outro. Eles se consolavam, como irmãos. Como Sakura havia dito que eles eram. Perguntou-se se o Naruto ainda desconhecia que o luto da Haruno não era apenas por uma ligação sensei-aluna. Perguntou-se o que lhe importava isso. A vida de seus, por ora, companheiros, não era da sua conta.

Eles eram o verdadeiro Time Sete, ele estava à margem disso, embora aquela não tivesse sido sua posição outrora. Para ele, isso estava claro como uma taça de vidro. Mesmo assim, desse jeito era o melhor, enxergar tudo assim era sábio, em sua opinião. Ele sabia que manter essa ideia em mente lhe manteria são o suficiente para levar seus ideais até o fim, sem medo de sacrificar peças necessárias.

– Oh, Kakashi... – a garganta de Sakura sussurrou, rasgando-se de pesar. O sensei foi seu porto seguro, ele a tratara melhor do que merecia. E, agora, ela nunca mais teria nada disso. – Não podia me deixar sozinha. _Não_ podia.

Escorando-se na parede fria, Sasuke apertou o cartão em sua mão e trincou os dentes. Provavelmente, depois que a perícia verificou os ferimentos e tipos de jutsus usados contra Kakashi, agora outros médicos estavam preparando o corpo do sensei para que fosse enterrado no dia seguinte ou ainda esta noite, já que era muito possível que já houvesse entrado em estado de decomposição.

Aquele havia sido o homem que lhe ensinou a importância do trabalho em equipe, que lhe deu o chidori como um presente único, serviu-lhe de broncas e um ombro amigo – que o vingador sempre rejeitou –, era o mais próximo de um pai que Sasuke chegou a ter depois do massacre, ainda que o Uchiha nunca tenha deixado minimamente claro que considerava o antigo sensei. Ainda que, com o passar do tempo, já não o tivesse em tão alta estima assim.

– Eh? Sasuke? – Naruto, de olhos arregalados e segurando a companheira pelos ombros, apontou para o amigo. – Há quanto tempo está aí?

Sasuke relaxou os músculos e olhou calmamente para o loiro, ocultando qualquer emoção – de raiva ou vazio – que pudesse transparecer.

– Chamaram-me

– Há horas, eu ouvi.

Ele deu de ombros. Reparando em Sakura, que limpava o nariz num lencinho branco.

– Que importa? Eu estou aqui.

– Bem, precisávamos de você desde _antes_. Pode ficar com a Sakura-chan um minuto? Um de nós precisa preencher uns documentos.

Sasuke olhou desgostoso para a Haruno, que esfregava os cantinhos dos olhos e vez ou outra assoava no lenço. Ela quase parecia uma perfeita viúva. Se não fosse as circunstâncias de relacionamento entra ela e o sensei, imaginou que quem estaria neste estado seria o Uzumaki, uma vez que ele era mais próximo do Hatake do que ambos. Os personagens trocados não eliminavam, mesmo assim, os sinais de choro de Naruto. Ele também sofria.

– Eu fico com os papéis – o vingador declarou. Naruto soltou uma risada imprópria com um bufo descrente e exausto.

– Eu preciso respirar um pouco, teme. Não vai te custar nada ficar com ela.

– Naruto, eu sou adulta, não preciso do Sasuke – Sakura pronunciou-se, com uma voz conciliadora. – Logo a Ino sairá do necrotério, eu vou dormir com ela hoje.

– Mesmo assim, eu não quero deixá-la sozinha. Você não parece bem, Sakura-chan.

– Mas ficarei, hum? – Sakura tocou o rosto de Naruto e lançou um olhar em direção ao Uchiha, que permanecia sério e inatingível. A Haruno sentou-se num afastado banquinho branco, em frente a sala em que Ino, outros médicos e o sensei estavam. Olhava para a porta com um olhar vago e distante.

Naruto voltou-se para Sasuke.

– Apenas... apenas fique de olho nela. Há rumores estranhos no hospital sobre os dois, se for verdade... eu acho que sentirei pena da Sakura-chan, ela vai acabar vendo esse sentimento, e certamente odiará, só a fará mais triste.

– Hmp.

Naruto revirou os olhos e ficou mais sério.

– Eu sei que você não liga, ou, pelo menos, finge muito bem que não, mas é da minha amiga que estamos falando E se ela foi capaz de te enfrentar para me proteger há alguns meses, eu farei o mesmo, Sasuke. Então, se puder deixar esse seu fodido orgulho de lado um segundinho, eu ficaria muito grato. Cuide da Sakura,

_"__Cuide da Sakura",_ o Uchiha lembrava-se de já ter dito essa mesma frase para alguém.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, sem responder ao Uzumaki, que carregava um olhar com o qual o Uchiha já havia se deparado antes, uma mirada tão feroz capaz de arrancar o coração de alguém à força. Assim como antes, havia sido apenas uma fração de segundo, pois o loiro já saíra andando. Como antes, o motivo havia sido Sakura e o comportamento absurdo e desgarrado de Sasuke.

Saindo de sua esquina, o shinobi encostou-se no extremo da parede e mirou Sakura, com seu cabelo rosa jogado e com a cabeça entre as mãos. Já não olhava a porta, mas seus ombros sacudiam. Ela chorava silenciosamente, bateu no peito uma ou duas vezes. Voltou a olhar a porta e usar o lencinho.

Olhando para uma demonstração de fraqueza tão grande, Sasuke remexeu-se.

_O que isso tem a ver comigo?_ Sequer sentia pena dela.

Teria sido melhor ficar em casa. O Uchiha pensou nisso. E hesitou antes de dar meia volta no corredor, procurando a saída do hospital. Ele não tinha porquê obedecer ao Naruto ou consolar Sakura, eles viviam sua vida separadamente, afinal. Quanto ao ex-sensei, o vingador ainda o teria no cemitério para o resto da vida.

Não há motivo para pressa. O sensei poderia esperar.

.

* * *

**Agora** – três horas depois:

Não importava o quanto ela odiasse aquele local, sempre precisaria confrontar-se com ele; essencialmente hoje, era sua verdadeira escolha pessoal estar ali ou não. Ela optou por estar. Passou pelos guardas com o rosto sério, sabendo que eles lamentavam que a sua bata branca cobria suas pernas, longas e bonitas. O mais jovem deles deixava sua decepção amplamente clara.

Ino evitou se incomodar com isso, estava acostumada com a atenção, podia-se dizer. Mas a prisão sempre tinha uma influência sombria sobre seu humor, talvez ainda mais acentuada por estar frente a cela 41. A do criminoso Uchiha Sasuke.

Lá estava ele sentado em sua cama, de costas para a Yamanaka, tinha o rosto levemente inclinado para o lado. As mangas da blusa estavam arregaçadas até o cotovelo, revelando o padrão espiral do selo que bloqueava seu chakra e sharingan. Isso, adicionado aos selos nas paredes de pedra, talvez inibissem a capacidade do Uchiha de sentir a presença de outras pessoas, já que ele não havia dado sinais de que a notara.

_Yusuke estava certo_. Sasuke agora parecia um morto-vivo.

Ino engoliu em seco e agarrou uma barra da grade com a mão.

– Uchiha, é Ino.

– Não estou doente – a voz de Sasuke, levemente rouca, lhe respondeu. Ele não se mexera.

– Não estou aqui como médica – Ino olhou-o expectante, esperando uma reação.

Recebeu sua resposta numa pergunta, que veio tardia e simples.

– Não?

– É por Sakura.

O encarcerado encrespou-se, apertando os punhos e virando-se para a Yamanaka. O que aquela vaca queria? Destroçá-lo mais um bocadinho? Realmente não era suficiente? Deviam matá-lo de uma vez ou deixá-lo fazê-lo, era melhor do que arrancar sua alma aos poucos, ao sempre insistirem em tocar no nome de Sakura, sabendo – com certeza – que ela era o próprio carma do Uchiha.

– Se veio pelo mesmo motivo de Naruto, é melhor dar o fora. Já sei o que tem a dizer, se quiser me culpar, culpe de sua casa confortável, não aqui, não é seu lugar.

A médica controlou sua raiva como pôde, chamou Sasuke de _estúpido_ baixinho e apertou a barra com força. Não podia sair dali sem contar-lhe a verdade, embora não gostasse do que o shinobi era agora ou de seu crime – afinal, quem gostaria? –, Ino não ignoraria seu dever como cidadã e médica.

O Uchiha levantou-se de sua cama – tão simples e rude – e veio em sua direção. Em resposta, Ino largou as grades imediatamente, recuando um passo.

– Sente medo agora que posso andar com as próprias pernas? Não é necessário tanto, Yamanaka.

Ela não tinha _medo_ dele. Mas da aura estranha que _vinha_ dele. Parecia que o segredo do mundo estava em suas costas, que carregava o luto de mil pessoas, talvez – considerando-o por um momento –, ele realmente levasse consigo tal fardo. No fundo, Ino sabia que era por _Sakura_. Só por ela. A garota sempre tão invejada, cujo lugar em que estava agora ninguém ousaria almejar.

– Ela está viva. Sakura.

Sasuke comprimiu os olhos e parou a três passos do limite da cela.

– Isso é um tipo de jogo para os filhos da puta de Konoha? Não, um jogo seu e de Naruto?

– Eu não perderia meu tempo vindo aqui para contar mentiras.

– Hmp.

_Naruto, então, possui muito tempo livre_. Sasuke pensou em dizer, mas se Sakura estava _realmente_ viva, então nem tudo estava acabado, ele ainda teria forças para esperar pacientemente o momento certo e, enfim, contra-atacar. Konoha não perdia por esperar. _Você vai devolver o que é meu, Folha._

– Era tudo que eu tinha a dizer – Ino desconversou, percebendo traços de puro alívio no rosto de aspecto pouco saudável do Uchiha. Daria seu salário por seus pensamentos e, ao mesmo tempo, desejou nunca ter dito a verdade, nunca devia ter aliviado o peso sobre os pulmões de Sasuke.

A medic-nin girou com um movimento brusco, mas em seu segundo passo teve o braço retido por uma mão.

_ Sasuke! _

Ignorando o calor insuportável emanado pela grade e que, em breve, formaria bolhas em sua pele – provavelmente aquela era uma reação provocada pela interação do selo em seus braços e os selos na cela –, o Uchiha agarrou o pulso de Ino, que voltou-se para ele, assustada, atordoada, pensando em atacá-lo.

– Ela... realmente vive? – Sasuke questionou-a, seu semblante ainda era um pouco duvidoso. Entretanto, acima de tudo, suas esperanças estavam sendo renovadas.

– Sim, Uchiha.

Sasuke soltou-a devagar, encolhendo o braço para dentro da cela, a pele da região estava avermelhada, as bolhas provavelmente não viriam dessa vez, mas dor seria sentida com intensidade. A Yamanaka ignorou o ferimento do homem, sem pretensão de curá-lo. Não sentiria pena dele. Não poderia. Por Sakura, ela odiaria o vingador com todas as suas forças, ainda que soubesse que a Haruno jamais desejaris um agora tão vazio para seu amado.

_Estive aqui por você, Sakura, mais do que dizer a verdade a ele seria pretensioso demais até para mim. __Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por__ Uchiha Sasuke._

**.**

* * *

**Ante****s – **_dois dias depois__:_

Lançar kunais e acertar o alvo – não importa como – é uma das primeiras lições que um ninja de academia recebe. Itachi sempre foi excepcional nisso, Sasuke crescera para admirá-lo fazendo exatamente o que ele tentava reproduzir agora. Nove alvos dispostos ao longo de um espaço no campo de treinamento. Um deles localizado num ponto cego. O Uchiha saltou, posicionou as nove kunais entre os dedos enquanto estava em queda livre e disparou-as.

Nove sons ocos vieram.

Acertou todas, obviamente. Mas, ao contrário do _shurikenjutsu_ de Itachi, que era perfeito, no seu uma das kunais não acertou exatamente do centro, desviando-se uns quatro centímetros. Com uma expressão desgostosa, Sasuke recolheu as kunais uma a uma, pronto para tentar novamente. Até que usou uma delas para acertar uma castanheira próxima. Olhou para ela e para a sombra ao seu lado.

– Suigetsu.

– Porra, Sasuke, como me descobriu? Karin está escondida com Juugo ocultando nossos chakras e mesmo assim você não me dá o prazer de surpreendê-lo – reclamou o espadachim, recolhendo a arma da árvore com um puxão forte.

– Muito barulhentos. – O Uchiha respondeu, guardando suas ferramentas na aljava. – O que faz aqui? Mandei _nunca_ vir me procurar, é perigoso.

Suigetsu não parecia convencido.

– Hm, perigoso, você diz? Fui anistiado pela minha própria Mizukage, sou um cidadão livre. Já os outros dois são tão insignificantes ninguém liga.

– Juugo teve algum ataque? – Sasuke cortou-o.

– Ele não tem se estressado mais, não há motivo, então vive conversando com seus passarinhos. Na minha boa opinião, ele deveria arranjar uma garota e ter uma foda.

O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha. Suigetsu teria vindo até os limites de Konoha apenas para falar de Juugo? Provavelmente o espadachim trazia consigo boas ou más notícias. Pelo seu rosto risonho Sasuke não saberia dizer, o rapaz sempre era indecifrável.

– É bom que não baixe a guarda com Juugo mesmo assim, não estou por perto – o vingador disse, estendendo a mão e recebendo a kunai desgarrada das mãos de Suigetsu. – No entanto, o que realmente me importa é o motivo que os trouxe aqui.

– Caralho, nem nos convida para o almoço, sua temporada com os floridos de Konoha não te deixou amável, Sasuke?

Sasuke franziu a testa, prestes a ir embora.

– Espera! Tudo bem, é só que, ahn, más notícias. Perdemos quatro dos nossos para um grupo shinobi da sua vila.

O Uchiha imediatamente voltou-se para Suigetsu, uma veia transparecia em sua testa, enquanto perguntava baixinho e ameaçador:

– O quê?

O ninja assumiu uma pose entediada, tentando fingir que aquele Sasuke não lhe assustava.

– Nosso grupo se dividiu em dois, Sasuke, o menor foi seguido por um grupo de Konoha, e só depois que nos unimos novamente é que percebemos a presença deles. Atacamos imediatamente, é claro. Se Karin, Juugo ou eu estivéssemos com eles, no entanto, isso não teria acontecido. Achamos que eles saberiam que confrontar ninjas a essa altura ainda era um erro; pelo menos eles apagaram todos os rastros na fuga, Achgam que somos todos simples nukenins, Sasuke, não se preocupe.

A mente do vingador virou um caos, mal escutava o espadachim com atenção. Ocupou-se em ligar pontos e perceber que o pior havia acontecido. _Kakashi_. Não, ele ainda não tinha certeza de nada. Não podia imaginar que, agora, tinha uma ligação indireta com a morte do homem que lhe ensinou tantas coisas. Não era para ter acontecido. Era para que os idiotas sequer demonstrassem que existiam.

– Qual o número de pessoas no grupo?

– Quatorze, agora dez. Mas o que isso importa?

– Hmp, eu faço perguntas. Os ninjas da Folha, quantos eram?

– Quatro. Um sobreviveu, mas um dos nossos alegou que era um garoto patético que nem conseguiria descrevê-los, principalmente depois que o líder do grupo morreu para salvá-lo.

– Então foram vocês que o mataram – a boca de Sasuke transformou-se numa linha amarga de desagrado.

– Hum? Quem?

– Vocês, imbecis filhos da puta, mataram o meu sensei. Mataram Kakashi.

**.**

* * *

**Agora ****– **_quinze minutos depois__: _

– Eu o encontrei hoje, Sakura. Revelei as mentiras de Naruto.

Mesmo ao ouvir seu nome, a Haruno não desgrudou os olhos além da janela. Olhava, mas não via nada. Ouvia, mas nada escutava. Respirava, mas não vivia. Sua mente estava longe demais para que qualquer recurso humano ou shinobi pudesse alcançá-la.

Às vezes, Ino tentava conectar-se à consciência de Sakura usando seu kekkei genkai, mas tudo que encontrava era uma sala com uma porta branca. Tentava abri-la com as mãos, no entanto, estava sempre trancada. Algumas vezes usava golpes mentais para arrombar a porta. Espiava pela fechadura. Contudo, era inútil. Tinha certeza de que a kunoichi brilhante que sua amiga era escondia-se atrás daquela passagem. A loira lutava para transpô-la todos os dias, mesmo que fosse em vão.

Ino deu a volta pela cadeira onde Sakura estava sentada, e agachou-se à sua frente, abrigando as mãos frias da Haruno dentro das suas. Os olhos verdes não tinham brilho, ela piscava devagar. E boca tinha um tom rosado saudável, assim como as bochechas, parecia uma boneca – em todos os sentidos. Era uma sorte a rosada ainda conseguir fazer gestos aleatórios, como pentear o próprio cabelo e escovar os dentes.

Afora isso, era uma casca oca._ Por que fez isso consigo mesma?_

– Oh, Sakura, você precisa voltar para nós. Precisa nos dizer o que aconteceu.

Mas Sakura estava longe de entender a súplica da amiga. E mais ainda de se libertar de suas amarras. Pois, apesar de todo aquele conforto, Sakura não deixava de estar presa, como um pássaro cuja as asas foram cruelmente cortadas, proibido de reivindicar o céu que lhe pertence.

A Yamanaka piscou os olhos umedecidos.

Oh, Deus, ela também era uma encarcerada.

_To be continue..._

* * *

¹ ~ henge: técnica de transformação.

* * *

Notas:

Não tenho conseguido fazer capítulos menores, bom pra vocês. E, pronto, praticamente entreguei 60% da história, hoho. Será que agora algumas coisas fizeram sentido ou fodeu tudo de vez? Eu to morrendo, porque quero logo ir pro SasuSaku. Ç,ç ~E não se esqueçam de que em uma das lembranças do Sasuke ele ouviu Sakura dizer: "Poupe-o, Sasuke, ele é inocente!". Quem é essa pessoa, afinal?

E, babem, Sasuke é vilão e herói da própria história. E, sim, Ino é uma personagem importante.

-Akkarin.

**Reviews**:

Ana Carolina Ogata: Você é, então, aquela pessoa que ama o personagem acima das circunstância. Tão lindo. *-* kkkk, eu também sinto uma peninha do Sasuke. Mas infelizmente esse mal é necessário. Também estou sofrendo com a morte do nosso Kakashi, por isso pedi as fanfics, para que eu possa suportar esse vazio. Aliás, excelentes dicas, tô gostando de todas. *-* Agradeço muito mesmo a PM. Obrigado por sempre comentar e dar seu apoio.

Wonderje: Menina, super review. Será que ter o banquinho de volta não foi exatamente algo bom? Bem, eu lamento dizer, mas o que o Sasuke fez só será revelado mais a frente. No entanto, continuarei dando dicas. Umas mais substanciais que outras, certamente vocês vão adivinhar o que é antes até mesmo que eu diga. Infelizmente o Naruto deseja vingança, eu não o vejo como um personagem vingativo (e ele nem é), no entanto, tenho para mim que se ele alimentar esse sentimento será uma coisa negativíssima para ele. Foi o caso aqui. E, uau, linda frase. *-* Aham, o que você disse é certo. Naruto é um pilar moral para todos. Então, e se nesse tempo todo ele só estava fingindo ser um cara forte? E se o pilar da vila vai ao chão? E eu não conheço esse autor, mas vou procurar algo dele. É livro acadêmico? Enfim, concordo muito com a frase dele. ^^ Sasuke é assim, finge que não liga, que não se importa, mas no fundo isso é falácia. Ele liga. Do jeito dele. E, uau, que resposta sincera, aprecio isso mais do que qualquer coisa. É realmente difícil amar uma pessoa que, possivelmente, te fará mal. kkkkk, é, por que será que agora faz sentido? Deixa quieto. xD Até o próximo, agradeço muito sua participação sempre ativa e comentários que sempre me acrescentam algo. *-*

Mra Ichinose: Não se preocupe com isso, eu sei que é difícil. xD É, eu morro de vontade de contar o que vai acontecer toda vez que me perguntam, mas eu lembro que não posso, então sento e choro. Uau, Itachi, o menino de ouro. Um personagem muito especial, entendo você não conseguir abandoná-lo. kkkkkk, como assim? kkkkk, bem, vai que o Konohamaru é mesmo desses? Vou deixar no ar, porque ele realmente fico secando o Sasuke. xD Obrigado por comentar. *-*

Tia Cellinha: Uau, seja bem-vinda. Mande um olá para suas amigas, é uma sensação diferente saber que uma fanfic minha é um tema de conversa, incrível. *-* Infelizmente a fanfic pede um Sasuke assim, eu tentei trabalhá-lo na arrogância, sinceridade e indiferença, no entanto, ele tem ficado frio e cruel. Pelo menos a patada que ele deu na Sakura recentemente (parece que o Sasuke implicante voltou) resgatou um cadinho no Sasuke de encarcerado. kkkk, a ideia era todo mundo pensar mesmo que ele tinha matado o pobre Kakashi mesmo, eu venci na vida. Agora o que motivou a esses dois ninjas a estarem tão transformados... é algo que vou deixar para depois, kkk. Acho que vamos precisar de um trabalho de ambos os lados - Sasuke e Sakura - para ultrapassar essa muralha de gelo. Eu espero saber conduzir isso com lógica. *-* Agradeço muito o comentário e a sinceridade.

Koorime Hyuuga: Buda, é a menina da caverna. Eu lembro disso e começo a rir. Mostrei pro meu namorado e acho que ele morreu. Conseguirei ou não parar de rir e responder seu review? Eis a questão. [Alguns minutos depois]: Oi. Ai, porra, eu não duvido nada que ele tenha tido mesmo uma ereção, até eu se tivesse no lugar do Konohamaru, acho que foi por isso que ele nem demorou na casa do homem, rolaria um hentai (e não precisamos dizer quem é que iria ser violado). Fico feliz que ainda não esteja odiando o Naruto, assim ele pode fazer mais merdas e você não vai ficar muito puta com isso. E a Hinata, eu até gosto dela, mas acho sonsa demais, preferiria que ela fosse mais espertinha. Aaah, mas se eu revelar a causa dos pitis de Naruto o que será de mim? Não senhora, segredo. xD Mas garanto que o motivo não é bobo e Kakashi não tem muito a ver com isso (e falo considerando o capítulo hoje também). E vou chamar meu peixe de mielina. *-* Você não apenas mudou minha concepção de KakaSaku, você a arruinou. Estava lendo as fanfics que a Ana me passou e em algumas passagens (os hentais) eu lembrava disso de caverna e, enfim, tira que parar para rir. kkkkkk, ganhei nobel! Vou agradecer a todos, mas principalmente meu peixe Mielina, minha inspiração. *-* Sim, vou manter a regularidade de postar uma vez por semana, quero o grammy. *-* Uau, isso que eu acho lindo. Amar o Sasuke, principalmente, é um desafio, ele é cheio de nuances e sempre faz suas fãs sofrerem. Espero que o Sasuke atual esteja te dando alegrias, pelo menos ele finalmente está recebendo um foco no mangá, tava meio largado. KKKKKK, sobre seu comentário de QI e marcações de tempo, isso é REALMENTE um alívio. Agradeço muito por me fazer rir tanto e pelo carinho nos reviews. Ai, ai, cavernas.

Ziza: Oi, Ziza! Claro que eu me lembro, como poderia esquecer? Sempre atenciosa nos comentários e gosta deles centralizados, kkkk. Eu já tinha feito o doc com os comentários daqui respondidos agorinha, mas eu senti que deveria verificar mais uma vez e, oh! Aqui está mais um para responder, fiquei tão feliz *-* Caralho, assim eu derreto e me apaixonado pelos leitores, que eu descubro a cada capítulo que são pessoas especias e dedicadas. Eu tenho muita, muita sorte mesmo. E conheço a Mra Ichinose, ela comenta por aqui. ^^ Eu nunca li nada dela, mas se você diz, eu vou guardar a dica aqui para ler, kkk. Hoje sai continuação! Obs, Essa minha conta é de fevereiro, sofri muito para aprender, é realmente chatinho. Também reparei que no Nyah há mais comentários. xD Não sei dizer o motivo. Obrigado por sempre comentar, você é um amor. *-*

_Ciao_.


	8. Chapter VII

Notas que mudarão vidas no final, não deixe de ler. Olha o tempo! Vamos dar um salto de SEIS MESES agora. Por quê? Porque o meu foco não é o luto da Sakura. Divirta-se.

* * *

_C__hapter VII_

**Antes** – _seis meses depois_:

– Shizune, convoque Shikamaru da sessão de inteligência, por favor. Diga que temos um chamado urgente do Som e preciso que ele organize uma missão para mim.

A morena inclinou-se para a hokage, segurando Tonton nos braços. Perguntou-se o que Otogakure – a vila do Som – poderia querer com Konoha. Era sabido por todos que o país havia adquirido o reconhecimento das outras nações ninjas certo tempo após a guerra e que, agora, possuía um senhor feudal que o administrava, porém havia a peculiaridade de que o Som continuava sem um kage e, portanto, sem uma vila ninja oculta.

Embora ninguém mencionasse, este fato causava uma certa tensão com as Grandes Nações Ninja.

O poder estava centralizado nas mãos de um único homem – o senhor feudal –, que cuidava dos interesses militares e econômicos. No entanto, pelo que Shizune e Tsunade sabiam, Oto sofria com problemas de miséria, desordem e comércio decadente. O local não era bem-visto – resultado da influência que sofrera de Orochimaru no passado, um legado difícil de desenraizar –, uma herança amarga que o país levaria pelo resto de sua História e que impedia, de muitas maneiras, o seu progresso.

– Irei imediatamente, hokage-sama – Shizune comunicou-lhe. A porquinha fez um barulho, concordando ou se despedindo da dona, um leigo não saberia dizer, mas Tsunade ergueu uma mão, balançando-a como quem enxota algo.

Quando Shizune se retirou, a Senju olhou atentamente para o pergaminho luxuoso, que chegara à sua mesa há quinze minutos. O selo, com o desenho de uma nota musical, já havia sido rompido e seu conteúdo, obviamente, lido. Ainda assim, a mulher sentiu-se incomodada. Conhecia o senhor de Otogakure o suficiente para saber que ele era orgulhoso, _como todos os velhos_, e nunca buscava ajuda exterior.

Até _hoje_.

Insistindo tanto num assunto – com uma semelhança grande com uma ordem –, que Tsunade encontrou pelo menos três vezes no mesmo texto as exigências do homem.

_A melhor ninja médica __– __a sua discípula, se possível. E mande um shinobi para acompanhá-la, alguém poderoso. Tenho minhas razões para crer que a jornada dela até aqui seria dificultosa se feita sozinha, não importa o quão forte ela seja_.

– O que ele teme? – a Godaime perguntou-se, apoiando o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas e olhando de soslaio para a garrafinha de saquê, que sempre mantinha ao seu lado.

O que importa é que as estradas já não estão perigosas, afinal. Não há ataques de nukenins há meses, levando a sessão de inteligência a crer que, após o ataque contra Kakashi – o último –, o grupo anterior havia sido disperso, por medo ou desentendimentos internos. _Ou, _Shikamaru refutava, _isso é o que eles querem que pensemos._

– Oh, rapaz, continue nesse ritmo e será conselheiro da Folha – a loira riu sozinha, pensando se seria uma boa ideia experimentar um gole de sua bebida antes que Shizure chegasse.

Mas foi então que a moça abriu a porta, seguida por Tonton e o Nara. O shinobi perguntou-se porque a hokage tinha um rosto tão frustrado agora, no entanto, não quis obter uma resposta, se havia uma coisa que Shikamaru achava peculiarmente problemático eram mulheres, obter informações sobre elas era algo que ele gostaria de evitar, se pudesse.

Tsunade entregou-lhe o pergaminho, e o rapaz olhou para ela de forma especulativa.

– Sim?

– Veio do Som essa manhã, leia isso, explicarei depois – Tsunade respondeu-lhe, batendo com as unhas vermelhas no tampo da mesa.

Enquanto o Nara lia, Tsunade olhava de modo desejoso para a garrafinha branca de louça – ou, pelo menos, fazia-o até que Shizune percebeu e tirou o frasco dali –, recebendo um olhar nada mais que congelante da mestra.

Shikamaru ergueu a cabeça.

– Então, o que eu preciso _exatamente_ fazer?

– Diga-me se há intenções ocultas nesse pedido e, se não há, quem seria mais indicado para ir com Sakura.

Shikamaru deixou o pergaminho sobre a mesa de sua líder e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

– O senhor feudal já está velho, ele pode estar simplesmente doente. Mas não mencionou a respeito na solicitação. No entanto, ele possui um filho, pode ser esse o motivo da urgência, e não deve ter querido causar alarde sobre a saúde de seu herdeiro. Depois de tanto tempo se virando sozinha, não imagino que Oto possua razões ocultas. O que ele ganharia capturando uma ninja médica e um shinobi, por exemplo?

– Sim, seu raciocínio está correto. Por causa do meu posto, desconfio mais das palavras não ditas do que as gritadas, Shikamaru. É meu dever.

– Eu ouvi que... – Shizune intrometeu-se, pouco confiante. – Ouvi que as únicas habilidades médicas que o país possui vem das bioexperiências de Orochimaru, não é algo bonito de ver e falta médicos de verdade.

– Entendo... o homem pode estar sendo honesto, mas não quer parecer fraco assumindo uma doença e decadência de seu território – Tsunade cedeu. – Isso nos resta, então, outra questão: quem acompanhará Sakura?

Shikamaru pensou por um momento. Alguns rostos de shinobis lhe vieram a mente, um em particular lhe fez analisar as possibilidades com mais cuidado. Ao menos pelo que ele sabia – pelo que Ino fofocava – a Haruno já não sofria como nos primeiros meses após a perda do sensei, era quase normal, exceto por uns suspiros solitários e de saudade aqui e ali, e umas noites de bebedeira em casa. Ino havia lhe contado que o único rancor da amiga era pelos assassinos do copynin nunca terem recebido sua punição.

– Naruto seria o ideal – Shikamaru começou a dizer –, mas ele está envolvido com outras coisas e, ultimamente, tem se esforçado para ler a legislação da vila na Biblioteca de Arquivos. Preparação para Hokage, ele diz. Neste caso, eu indicaria Sasuke, se é para ser alguém poderoso.

– Sasuke? – Shizune perguntou. – Mas ele e Sakura não tem se falado direito, é por isso que Tsunade tem evitado de colocá-los em missões.

A Senju ergueu a mão.

– Não, Shizune, pense comigo, essa é uma boa oportunidade. Aquele pirralho laranja já me pediu diversas vezes para que eu desse missões para os três, mas vim relutando até este momento pela falta de sintonia entre dois do grupo.

"_Pode ser até uma Rank-E, obaa-chan, arrancarei ervas-daninhas e perseguirei gatos com prazer, só nos dê uma chance! 'Ttebayo!"_

– Você acha que eles serão suficientes, Shikamaru? – Tsunade perguntou-lhe.

– Certamente, é claro que você sempre pode mandar algum ninja acompanhá-los, no entanto, eu reveria essa possibilidade, uma vez que tanto o corpo shinobi quanto ANBU está carente de pessoal. Eu só espero que eles saibam deixar os problemas pessoais de lado, sempre tão problemáticos – Shikamaru resmungou e esperou algum comentário da mulher, mas ela nada disse. – Bom, Hokage-sama, há algo mais que precisa de minha atenção?

– Não, você pode ir. Já você, Shizune, envie algum chunnin ou gennin para avisar a Sasuke e a Sakura para comparecerem ao meu escritório em vinte minutos. Pretendo mandá-los hoje mesmo para Oto. E mande para cá meu saquê, sua ladrazinha!

– São oito e meia da manhã, com todo respeito, alcoólatra!

Ao lado de fora da Torre Hokage, onde os gritos das duas ainda podiam ser ouvidos, Shikamaru acendeu um cigarro e tragou uma longa lufada, soltando a fumaça devagar depois. _Sasuke e Sakura, é? Imagino se eu fiz uma boa escolha, pessoas não são peças de __Shogi__, afinal. _

Seria tão melhor se fossem. Melhor até que nuvens, já que estas eram livres e podiam trazer dentro de si verdadeiras tempestades, ainda que tivesse um aspecto tão angelical ou bonito por fora. _Exatamente como eles._

_ ._

* * *

** Agora**– _um dia depois_:

Em sua cela não havia janelas, pois a prisão encontrava-se no subterrâneo, níveis abaixo da normal, onde os presos mais perigosos se encontravam – neste caso, agora só havia ele naquela ala, já que os outros encarcerados haviam sidos afastados. Sasuke costumava ser... hostil com todos e, eles, para com ele.

De vez em quando – apesar de tão abaixo do solo – a prisão ainda era susceptível a infiltrações e goteiras, vindas de defeitos do piso do andar superior, que era uma área molhada. Dias e noites se misturavam, as paredes eram sempre as mesmas, era a troca de dupla de guardas que auxiliava a contagem de horas, já que a de dias estava arranjada pelo Uchiha, que recomeçou a contar o tempo.

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: havia muito, muito tempo desde que viu o sol pela última vez.

– _Sasuke, você deveria deitar aqui do meu lado, é uma sensação maravilhosa._

_ A luz do sol incindia sobre a pele dela, abraçando-a como a um amigo de longa data. Ela parecia incrivelmente bonita assim, estirada no chão, com os braços abertos e esticados, o cabelo solto e brilhante, recebendo o calor e tudo o mais que o grande astro poderia lhe oferecer. _

_ – Você é uma criança, Sakura – ele resmungou, a kunoichi apenas rolou os olhos._

_ Ah, mas seria mentira não confessar que ela estava tão linda que o Uchiha desejou ser o próprio sol a tocá-la. Tão invejoso e ciumento._

Contudo, agora a única coisa que lhe restava de fonte de luz era as velas em suportes nas paredes e tochas ao longo do corredor, lembrava muito a Sasuke das guaritas de seu antigo mestre, causando-lhe uma repulsa um pouco maior pelo local.

De vez em quando um guarda de cabelos esverdeados ia e vinha em suas rondas, demorando seu olhar sobre o Uchiha, como um abutre observa a nova presa a um fio da morte. E, embora isso pareça sombrio, não é de fato. Era um olhar cauteloso, paciente, vigilante e solene, como quem busca algo que está de errado. E, bem, o pobre vigia não estava sendo paranoico.

_Havia_ algo errado com o Uchiha.

De alguma forma, ele parecia mais _vivo_. Mais ansioso. Socava as paredes do mesmo jeito todos os dias, ao menos_. __Ah, ele ainda sente raiva. _Mas até mesmo comia com mais vontade, não dormia tanto, passava muito tempo olhando para o alto de uma parede e, vez ou outra, seus lábios se moviam, como se falasse sozinho. Sequer chamava por Sakura – não em voz alta o suficiente, ao que tudo leva a crer.

Neste momento, olhando para a parte superior da parede de pedra dos fundos, Sasuke pegou-se pensando, como desde que recebera a notícia que a Haruno vivia, que gostaria que ali tivesse uma janela, que ele não estivesse tão afundado dentro do chão. Podia ser uma abertura pequenininha, não importava desde que ele pudesse olhar através dela, ver um pedacinho de Konoha e tentar adivinhar onde ela estava naquele lugar detestável.

_Isso acabará logo, Sakura._

_ ._

* * *

**Antes**– _quarenta_ _minutos_ _depois_:

Suigetsu estava com uma vara de pescar dentro de um lago, em algum lugar entre a Vila da Cachoeira e a Vila do Som, flanqueados pelo território da Folha. Tratava-se de um lugarejo bestial e tranquilo – positivamente falando. Ao seu lado encontrava-se Juugo e Karin, o primeiro esperava pacientemente algum peixe morder sua isca; a segunda balançava os pés dentro da água e espantava a todos. O espadachim estava cansado de brigar por ela por isso, então usava a pescaria vã apenas de modo a passar o tempo.

É claro que ele poderia se materializar em água e envolver um peixe dentro do rio com ela, mas imaginou que graça isso teria. Além do mais, a sua espera por algum sinal de Sasuke lhe deixava impaciente, e não só a ele, mas aos dois companheiros e aos nukenins recrutados, agora numa soma de vinte e um homens e mulheres.

Como era o pobre Suigetsu que estava, em teoria, no controle, coube a ele ouvir os vinte um resmungos.

– Quem é esse "falcão", afinal? Sinto que seguimos um fantasma. Como eu vou saber se dizem a verdade? Eu realmente terei meus crimes perdoados? Quero ver minha esposa de novo! E eu os meus filhos!

A cada uma dessas murmurações, Karin saia em defesa de seu suposto amado, dizendo que ele era um homem honesto, bom e que nunca trairia ninguém – _exceto sua própria vila, e duas vezes, _o espadachim dizia ao ouvido dela–, retrucá-la desse modo só fazia com que Suigetsu ganhasse um cocuruto na cabeça, que fazia o grupo nukenin rir e esquecer as perguntas por cinco minutos.

_É por isso que eu seria um líder muito melhor que o Sasuke. Eu já teria agido, já teria feito tudo. O desgraçado mal me contou metade do plano, sequer contou a esses imbecis quem ele é. _

O Uchiha havia dito a Suigetsu que, caso ninjas de outras vilas ou Konoha encontrassem algum dos recrutados e tentassem adquirir informações, ninguém jamais chegaria ao seu nome. Para o rapaz, porém, ele só estava tentando salvar a própria pele. Um fodido egoísta.

– Ah... ai, ai, ai – Suigetsu suspirou, olhando para a linha da vara que não se mexia, provavelmente os malditos peixes não-espantados por Karin foram espertos e comeram toda a isca, deixando o anzol puro.

_Seis meses mofando aqui por causa daquele filho da puta._

O espadachim ameaçou a terminar a pescaria subindo o anzol, até que a água começou a agitar-se e a borbulhar. Karin imediatamente tirou os pés da água e se afastou, enquanto Juugo levantou-se e os outros ninjas aproximaram-se, armas a postos e selos feitos.

– Porra, pescado, parece que você pegou um dos seus irmãos, e dos grandes! – Karin comentou maldosamente. Mas Suigetsu estava branco.

– Eu não peguei nada, sua louca. – Ele puxou o anzol, completamente limpo. A água continuava a borbulhar e se agitar ainda mais. – Q-que caralho é isso?

Então explodiu água para todo o lado, algo extremamente grande acabara de emergir da superfície. Algo roxo e negro, com olhos mais assustadores que alguém já vira. Caçava algo. Não. Caçava _alguém_. Uma mulher gritou "monstro", e o bicho empinou o focinho e mostrou a língua fina. Direcionou-se a Suigetsu.

Achara sua presa.

– _Sssaudaçõess_...

_To be continue..._

* * *

Não deixem de consultar a geografia de Naruto, ela será importante em certos pontos. ~ Sasuke é, como no mangá, o tipo de cara que faz as coisas certas do jeito errado, então aguardem muita, mas muita filha-da-putagem dele. Eu não ia terminar o capítulo aqui, mas eu amei essa parte, então precisei encerrar nesse ponto. Tá fácil, mas que bicho é esse? E, como no Nyah, é provável que eu poste uma fanfic UA que eu fiz esse semana aqui.

_-_Akkarin_._

**Reviews:**

Tia Cellinha: Eu espero conseguir fazer romance aqui, então, para que o Kishimoto faça alguma coisa por lá. Não precisa ser mundo, meu coração se conformaria com um olhar demorado, sabe? Eu super curti o capítulo, na verdade. Gosto de um Sasuke ignorante, fazer o quê. kkkkkk, bom, BOM, se eu te disser que não é exatamente um grupo de nukenins e que não é exatamente para atacar a vila, você acreditaria em mim? Mas seja qual for o objetivo dele, é coisa de filho da puta mesmo. Sério. E prepare um booooom vocabulário de xingamentos, você vai precisar, porque Sasuke não fez coisinha besta para estar encarcerado, não, isso eu garanto. No entanto, ele não é totalmente mau. Terá seu momento (ou momentos) heroicos. E, bom, acredito que você é a primeira pessoa que acha um capítulo dessa fanfic todinha fofo, isso é positivamente foda, porque não deixou passar esses detalhezinhos que fazem toda a diferença (o fato de ter percebido a reação contida do Uchiha, Sakura e ações da Ino, muitas dessas coisas não estavam muito explícitas). É, a partir daqui o Sasuke ficará mais forte na prisão. Ele só estava mal porque achou que Sakura havia morrido, o que já dá pra ter ideia do quanto ele virá a gostar dela. Também estou torcendo pela felicidade deles e pela recuperação da Sakura. Juro. Às vezes eu temo que a minha escrita não consiga transmitir todos os meus pensamentos, mas lendo um comentário desses eu percebo que estou indo no caminho certo. Obrigado. Deus lhe pague essa sinceridade, foi a primeira pessoa que me alertou sobre isso, e acho que agora você pode entender porque eu tenho essa dúvida quanto a minha escrita. Eu quis passar um Sasuke arrogante e indiferente. Mas ele saiu frio como gelo. Assim, eu novamente agradeço muito sua crítica, me ajudou a abrir os olhos. Bem, aí está o novo cap. Até o próximo.

Ana Carolina Ogata: Ok, eu parei. E prometo que vou evitar isso ao máximo. Até porque seria autotortura continuar fazendo isso. É, quem poderia adivinhar que o ex-Taka tinha envolvimento com a morte do Kakashi? Bom, tecnicamente, não foram exatamente eles, porque não estavam na cena do crime, mas deixaram a coisa toda acontecer, então tem responsabilidade. kkkkk, seria ótimo o Uchiha se vingar deles. E da Karin também, é claro. Ai, coitadinha, já sofreu demais nas mãos do Sasuke. XD Aham, não foi impressão sua. Eu realmente fiz essa cena com o intuito de que as pessoas percebessem que o Naruto malvado estava no Naruto bom o tempo todo, mas só saía em certos momentos, quando o Uzumaki dava lugar. Feliz, feliz por você ter descoberto. Lá no Nyah ninguém falou sobre isso. Sakura deve estar num tipo de limbo mental, mas não exatamente isso, deixo o trabalho investigativo com vocês. kkkkkkk, agradeço por aguentar a Ino por mim, de verdade. xD Ah, eu adorei as fanfic, você tem um ótimo gosto! Obrigado pelo comentário, até o próximo.

Nineawn: Essa mesma, Nine. Deixa eu ver se consigo esclarecer algumas coisas: Você pode descartar estupro. Não é isso. Mas o que acontece nessa fanfic é o seguinte: Temos Sasuke no futuro preso por alguma coisa que fez, (que estava muito mal por achar que a Sakura havia morrido, mas que agora, ao descobrir que não, voltou a viver e a ter coisinhas em mente, contas a acertar com Konoha), também um Naruto com ódio e desejos de vingança para como moreno e uma Sakura com a mente em branco. Todas as pessoas estão contra o Uchiha, praticamente. O motivo, até agora, eu não disse. Nem devo dizer tão cedo, vou deixar para os leitores descobrirem e depois só vou confirmar as suspeitas. No passado, temos um Sasuke ignorante com muitos segredos escondidos, como sua ligação com o a morte de Kakashi e o suspeito grupo nukenin que, ao que tudo indica, é comandado por ele. Até agora, Naruto e Sakura são os mesmos. O que eu posso dizer e a dica que eu posso dar é: NADA acontece em vão. Até mesmo essa missão que eles estão indo tem ligação com os acontecimentos futuros, não é um pretexto barato para fazer o casalzinho ficar junto, é para compor o mistério e o drama. Eu ainda acho que não consegui esclarecer muita coisam, mas é só me mandar uma MP que te explico melhor. Obrigado por comentar e por expor suas dúvidas. *-*

Wonderj: Agora que você falou, realmente, encontro bem tenso mesmo. É, o Naruto é emocionalmente o mais forte ali, na minha opinião, ele passou e passa por tanta coisa e ainda está de pé tinha que ser ele. Oba! Você foi uma das únicas pessoas que notaram esse vislumbre do Naruto atual, porque eu fiz esse momento especialmente para que essa cena ocorresse, mas quase nenhum leitor comentou comigo. D= Bom, na fanfic, diz que a Ino fez isso ora por honra, ora pela Sakura. Sim, para o Sasuke, a Sakura se tornará _tudo_. Agora talvez isso esteja apressado, mas no futuro fará sentido. A instabilidade dele explica isso, mas eu não quero fazer uma instabilidade OC, ou, pelo menos, vou me policiar para que não aconteça. E, hm, 100% de chance para não ter um final não trágico. 95% para ser um final minimamente feliz. A sua luz no fim do túnel não é uma ilusão, garanto. Sim, tem ligação direta com o que ele fez. E pode ter certeza que o Sasuke ficou abalado com a morte do Kakashi, saber que ele teve um dedo nisso... não era algo que ele queria. kkkkkk, poxa, que pena que esqueceu de perguntar sobre a Sakura. Mas o que acontece se eu te disser que ela não está louca? A Ino é, está sendo, uma ponte. Ela ficará mais importante ainda, eu espero. Eu perguntei, porque eu gostaria de encontrar o livro na biblioteca da faculdade, mas não consegui achar, infelizmente. Vou ter que apelar para um PDF ou comprar mesmo. Obrigado pelo comentário maravilhoso e dica de leitura. *-*

Sah Amaterasu: Prontinho, respondi suas perguntas por MP, e, como vi, você a leu a resposta. Fico feliz que suas dúvidas tenham sido esclarecidas. Parabéns pela atitude de buscar mais informações, é admirável.

Koorime Hyuuga: kkkkk, eu não sei, diga-me você. Bom, o Sasuke está mesmo precisando de uma alma caridosa para cuidar dele, pobrezinho, anda um pouco largado naquela prisão. Elogios para você e seus comentário, ora essa, são dignos de nota. ^^ Sasuke "sasukando", kkkkkkkk. Mas é verdade, ele não iria MESMO se ligar para o que a Sakura estava sentindo, afinal, ele nem gosta dele e eles estão de mal (mentira, eles são adultos, já resolveram isso, espero). ISSO, santas cavernas, é isso que eu queria. Finalmente uma alma percebeu que o final foi uma revelação, não apenas de qual é a situação da Sakura, mas que eu poderia não estar falando num sentido figurado, mas num real também. Se bem que você pode não ter entendido esse meu ponto de vista... mas, enfim, só a menção do final já me deixou feliz pra porra. E, digamos que embaixo desse angu tem caroço e embaixo do caroço tem angu, roubando aqui o seu ditado, mas porque "culpam" ele por isso ainda permanecerá em oculto. A coisa só tem pesado muito por esse lado, porque as pessoas que tinham a Sakura como uma pessoa querida a perderam desse modo, é quase como se sentissem necessidade de culpar alguém. E quem melhor que o Sasuke? No entanto, obviamente isso não se trata apenas de egoísmo humano. Eles o culpam, e tem certa razão nisso. Os hentais estão vindo a passo de astronauta, mas virão. Finalmente abri as portas para SasuSaku. =D Ah, mas eu super amei essa lance de caverna e, sério, seria melhor se usassem palavras que baixo calão (cu e boceta, como você sabiamente citou, kkkk ) do que chamar as partes baixas das moças de caverna, porra. 12 GB? DOZE GIGAS? Você tem o Deviantart no seu PC, fora os outros. Caralho, isso é imagem demais, deve ser até difícil encontrar alguma em especial. / Às vezes eu penso que ele tá assim de fachada, mas às vezes não, vou ter que esperar pra ver o que esse Uchiha vai aprontar. / Gente, que mundo pequeno, vocês todas se conhecem? Que legal, fico aqui imaginando que loucura que deve ser um monte de garotas juntas falando desses temas. Falar sobre o Pelé, então, assunto pra horas. kkkk xD Opa, desculpe por fazer a fanfic grudar na sua cabeça, mas é meio que irresistível. Mielina acenou a nadadeira para você. Até o próximo. Super obrigado pelos comentários, sempre interessantes.

Mra Ichinose: KKKKK, definiu bem com o "tretas ocultas", porque é exatamente isso. Aos poucos elas se revelação cada vez mais, eu espero, e aí as respostas para todas as dúvidas virão. Também gostei dessa cena dele no hospital, não teria muita lógica se ele obedecesse ao Naruto e, pior, segurasse o choro da Sakura. O espaço para SS foi aberto, agora falta trabalhar com eles do melhor modo possível Sinto que será difícil, mas não impossível, mesmo com o Sasuke fechado. E tem motivo, sim, quem diria, hum? =D Bem, para todas as suas perguntas, a resposta é "sim". Você não leu errado. xD Muito obrigado pelo comentário, logo mais tretas ocultas serão reveladas. Até o próximo.

_Ciao._


	9. Chapter VIII

_Agradecimentos especiais à recomendação maravilhosa feita pela leitora Ziza (no nyah), belíssimas palavras; as primeiras. Profundamente feliz aqui. Agradeço a confiança no enredo (e em mim). :)_

* * *

_Chapter VII_

_._

**Antes**_:_

– _Sssaudaçõess_...

Suigetsu tremeu e engasgou. Como aquilo era possível?

– A-aoda!

A enorme serpente olhava para o Hozuki com um ar de desprezo. Sasuke-sama devia estar louco ao mandar o grande Aoda até aquele vermezinho como se fosse simples mensageiro. Olhando ao redor, ninguém parecia realmente a altura – não exatamente literal – de sequer olhar para ele. Era um grupinho pequeno, de olhos ferozes e corações duros, mas com dificuldade para esconder o medo. _Bem, eu diria que isso é sábio, senão eu faria o esforço de assustá-los. _

_ – _Filhote, é Aoda-sama. Mossstre resspeito – a voz sibilante do animal arrepiou os pelos das nucas dos presentes_. _Suigetsu quase podia sentir seu braço direito se liquefazer.

Se a cobra tivesse lábios, ela estaria sorrindo.

Talvez a presença de Aoda finalmente fizesse Suigetsu compreender porque Sasuke insistira tanto para que ele se mantivesse escondido no meio de lugar nenhum, esperando seu sinal. O réptil gigante certamente chamaria atenção numa cidade ou lugares próximos a uma. A única coisa que o espadachim não esperava era que o sinal de seu líder seria tão alarmante. Por que não mandar pombos como todo mundo? Ah. Não. Era um erro, pois estes poderiam ser interceptados; mesmo que o Uchiha escrevesse em códigos isso só despertaria a curiosidade em desvendar o conteúdo.

_Mas talvez o bastardo queira nos intimidar – ou mostrar a estes tolos seu poder._

– E-ele te mandou? – o espadachim perguntou, e a serpente abaixou o corpo de lado e o encarou com um dos olhos. Ninguém relaxou, mesmo sem aparente perigo.

– Ssim... Há um selo invocador no fundo desste lago, vários desses esstão por aí, aliásss. Seu falcão não é tolo de mandá-lo para cá sem motivo, filhote. Ele me _preparou_ para vocês.

A serpente colocou a língua para fora e a recolheu rapidamente. Divertia-se com aquela hesitação. Se fosse o falecido Manda ali, com seu jeito completamente intolerante, já teria devorado a todos e prometeria, aos gritos, fazer o mesmo com Uchiha Sasuke. Mas Aoda,_ oh, não_, ele gostava de brincar um pouco. Humanos eram realmente interessantes e provocá-los era um passatempo divertido.

– Aoda-sama – Karin chamou, cautelosa. Já vira Sasuke invocá-lo algumas vezes, mas o animal sempre parecia assustador, não importava como. Ainda mais agora, onde fazia o lago parecer uma poça com seu tamanho colossal –, falcão quer que ajamos?

– Filhotess, sempre tão ansiossos. Falcão, como o chamam, diz que vocêss devem se aproximar do território do Ssom com cuidado agora. Ele estará lá e arrumará uma forma de entrar em contato – Aoda olhou para Juugo. – Ele suspeita do velho e, por isso, é bom que estejam próximoss, desertoress. Logo precisarão agir.

.

.

* * *

_Sobreviva_. É o que um morador qualquer de Otokagure precisa dizer a si mesmo todos os dias.

No território do som não é difícil encontrar lugares perigosos e cheios de armadilha. Cada olhar é um aviso, cada casa têm sua história de sangue e sofrimento. O povo de Oto anda cauteloso, temendo uma ameaça que já havia ido embora há muito tempo, mas tão enraizada em suas mentes que temer tornou-se um hábito, um meio de continuar vivendo. Parecia com a ilha de pescadores dominada pelo criminoso Gatou, há muitos anos, quando os – agora – heróis de Konoha eram apenas crianças.

No entanto, na vila do Som tudo era acentuado. Tão pobre e frágil. Cobras assustam o povo, são mau presságio. Os tossidos dos velhos parecem o último suspiro, as crianças correm atrás de outras, não por brincadeira, mas por um pedaço de pão, uma moeda. Lutar é algo aprendido cedo e na marra. Não importa a idade, você diz a si mesmo dia a dia: _Sobreviva_. Então o faz, e deseja morrer no momento seguinte ao perceber que, sim, como pediu, sobreviveu ao inferno.

Ninjas mercenários. Homens raivosos. Mulheres deformadas. Crianças – _quase adolescente_s – amputadas. Isso é Oto. Esse é o legado de Orochimaru. E ninguém fez nada. Ninguém _faz_ nada neste lugar ignorado por outras nações – as Grandes, tão boas em cuidar de si mesmas e esquecer das pequenas e infelizes –. É política, afinal. O que ganhariam ao proteger e restaurar um lugar visto como uma doença a ser eliminada? Porra nenhuma. Agem como se as maldades de alguém – vindo das entranhas de sua ó tão grande Aliança – fosse culpa desses inocentes.

Ou que, ainda, fossem culpados por possuírem um líder tão mesquinho ao ponto de nunca pedir por ajuda, orgulhoso e hipócrita com o povo que deveria cuidar. As pessoas daquele lugar não elegeram nada daquilo, mas o senso comum dizia que protestar contra a calamidade estabelecida na região seria um esforço insosso. Uma única abelha não pode fazer mel, assim como poucos mortos de fome com atitude não poderiam fazer revolução.

– Takegami – o pai chamou pelo filho, tocando levemente em seu braço. Tinha uma voz profunda e levemente rouca pelo consumo de ópio. O rapaz abriu os olhos azuis relutantemente e franziu a testa, numa confusão pós-sono –, como se sente?

– N-não muito bem... otou-san – o garoto respondeu, sua pele estava grudenta por causa de uma camada de suor e seu corpo coçava, às vezes sentia ondas de calor, no momento seguinte sentia frio.

O pai, preocupado, sentou-se ao lado de Takegami, sem se importar em amarrotar o tecido caro de suas roupas, embora ele tivesse uma reunião com alguns agricultores de médio porte dali quinze minutos. Passou a mão pela tez de seu herdeiro, pensando se o sacrifício que havia imposto a ele era justo. _Ele fará 20 anos no próximo inverno._ O homem perguntou-se onde terminava seu papel de pai e onde começava o de senhor feudal.

– Não se preocupe, filho. A solicitação para Konoha foi feita, em três dias eles estarão aqui, segundo a Godaime.

Takegami sorriu, sua boca estava descolorida e ressecada.

– Então deu certo – ele afirmou piscando devagar, a voz perto de um sussurro. De vez em quando, suas pálpebras pareciam prestes a fechar e mergulhá-lo no sono. Mas suportaria tudo isso como o futuro senhor feudal de Otogakure, aquilo não era uma escolha. – Eles morderam a isca, pai.

– Sim, e _aquele_ homem também, eu espero.

.

.

* * *

**Agora ****– **_dois dias e meio __depois__:_

Era uma floresta.

Ele corria desesperadamente, respirava alto, suava. Seu diafragma parecia doer tanto pelas câimbras que, por diversos momentos, ele quis parar e descansar. Mas não podia. Não enquanto aquele bastardo estava solto, ele não merecia liberdade, tinha que ser preso e torturado. _Morto_. Naruto já não ligava para as leis de Konoha – passaria sobre elas –, mesmo que isso impedisse para sempre sua ascensão a hokage.

Um homem que não é capaz de salvar seus amigos não _merece_ liderar. Por que, afinal, ele ainda insistia nesse sonho quando a verdade feria-o de modo tão pungente? Esqueça seus sonhos, dizer isso a si mesmo tornou-se fácil, agora isso já não é importante. O Uzumaki apenas tinha que colocar suas mãos sobre o Uchiha. Tudo acabaria junto a vida dele. _Vou __aniquilá__-lo. _

Atravessou arelva aos saltos e aguçou os ouvidos, o som de água caindo e se debatendo contra rochas veio até ele. Naruto hesitou um segundo. Conhecia esse som ensurdecedor e dominante; é possível se sentir pequeno por causa dele. Isso o impeliu a ir adiante._ Sasuke est__á__ próximo_, ele sentia. Quando irrompeu para fora da floresta, descobriu-se no topo da cabeça de Hashirama. O Vale do Fim.

E lá estava Sasuke, olhando para ele como se o esperasse. Como se fosse seu _amigo_.

– Você se atrasou, dobe.

Naruto encheu-se de fúria. "Cale a boca!", ele gritou, avançando contra o Uchiha. Mas Sasuke não se defendeu, deixou-se ser agarrado pelo pescoço, imobilizado, agredido.

– Te amei como a um irmão – o Uzumaki berrou, acertando um soco na bochecha de Sasuke, que virou o rosto pelo impacto, mas voltou-o para Naruto em seguida. Ele continuava impassível. – Entreguei ela a você como se fosse um tesouro, desgraçado, e você me trai e a condena para sempre. Eu te odeio _tanto_.

Uma pancada. O Uchiha cuspiu um dente. A sequência de socos demorou um minuto inteiro. No entanto, algo estava errado. Sasuke não reagia. Continuava perfeitamente consciente, mas sem ação. Foi então que Naruto percebeu: o corte no lábio que ele mesmo provocou sumiu, o dente que arrancara fora restaurado. Então, antes que o jinchuuriki pudesse perceber, o vingador adulto abaixo de si tornou-se o pequeno Sasuke de treze anos.

O menino esboçou um sorriso pétreo. Naruto empalideceu. _O quê?_

– Meu irmão disse a você que meu coração é uma tela em branco – o pequeno Uchiha recitou, como se fosse natural, Naruto afastou-se horrorizado –, disse que as pessoas podem pintá-lo como queiram.

Sasuke levantou-se e ajoelhou-se ao lado da versão mais velha de Naruto. _O quê?_

– Mas o genial Itachi estava _errado_. Ele quis pintar meu coração com ódio, mas já havia uma cor ali, que eu mesmo tingi. Tudo que fizeram foi jogar outra por cima, intensificando o tom da original.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas. _Do __que ele está falando? Tenho que matá-lo!_

– Meu coração é _vingança_. E, sabe, dobe, a cor da vingança é o vermelho. E eu – o menino começou a dizer, tocando o centro do peito de Naruto com a mão pequena, não transmitiu nenhuma sensação –, eu sei que o seu está pintado como o meu. Mas, diferente de mim, você é um moleque medroso que não aceita isso.

O shinobi arregalou os olhos, a princípio pelas palavras, mas depois por olhar onde a mão de Sasuke estava pousada. Não era apenas a mão do menino ali; agora, juntamente com ela, encontrou uma kunai cravada, escorria sangue da ferida. O pequeno Uchiha, com um brilho cruel, girou a arma e, numa reação fisiológica, Naruto gritou e fechou os olhos com força.

...

– Você finalmente veio me ver, Naruto – cumprimentou uma voz conhecida. Parecia infeliz.

Atordoado, o Uzumaki abriu os olhos e levou a mão ao machucado. Não havia nada, nem kunai nem dor. _Estranho_. Olhando ao redor, reconheceu o lugar imediatamente. Um branco confortável, uma cama, um espelho, uma mesinha e uma cadeira. Duas portas: saída e banheiro. E, enfim, uma mulher. Sakura. Com grilhões enferrujados abandonados aos seus pés. Aquilo nunca esteve ali antes. Naruto ignorou tudo isso.

– Sakura-chan... – ele sussurrou, deixando o nome suspenso no ar –, eu senti tanta falta da sua voz.

Mesmo indiferente, a expressão da Haruno tornou-se sombria de certo modo. Naruto reparou que, ao falar, a boca rósea de Sakura não se mexia. Era apenas voz, sopro e respiração.

– Mentira. Só mentiras. Você me abandonou, assim como ele – ela acusava-o.

– Não.

– Você não pode me encarar. Você me abandonou – a voz dela soava glacial, recriminadora. Os olhos verdes estavam apagados como Naruto se lembrava.

– Não – ele negou, mas era um pedido. _Não diga isso._

– Ah... Você sente culpa, Naruto, mas quer responsabilizar apenas a Sasuke. Filho da puta – os grilhões se mexeram aos pés dela, atando-os, fazendo-os sangrar. – Mas não se preocupe, você só está num sonho ruim. Volte para sua vida confortável e me deixe apodrecer aqui.

– Não. Sakura-chan, eu...

– Naruto.

_N__aruto!_

– Naruto-kun!

Com uma inspiração tão forte de como quem volta a vida, Naruto abriu os olhos atordoado. Hinata estava ao seu lado, chamando-o e sacudindo-o, parecia extremamente preocupada. Por reflexo, Naruto abraçou-a e a puxou para ele, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos e pescoço da Hyuuga. Ele estava ofegante e suado. Ela limpa e perfumada. Mas ele só queria calor, consolo, qualquer coisa. _Puta que pariu_, suas mãos estavam tremendo.

– Isso precisa acabar, Hinata, por favor, por favor.

A mulher permaneceu silenciosa, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada além de abraçá-lo fortemente. Olhou para os remédios para dormir sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, Naruto havia tomado dois comprimidos antes de se deitar e, mesmo assim, os pesadelos persistiam. O que mais ela poderia fazer? Como eles poderiam educar uma criança desse jeito?

Depois de alguns minutos, Hinata saiu do aperto de Naruto e deitou-se na cama mais confortavelmente, aconchegando o marido em seus braços e entre os seus seios. Ele ainda estava nervoso, mas menos do que antes. A Hyuuga mexia em seu cabelo, ouvindo-o resmungar. Ela apertou os olhos para não derramar nenhuma lágrima.

Naruto sussurrava.

_ – __Sabia? Meu__ coração se tornou uma tela em branco._

Dentro de Naruto, a Nove Caudas suspirou, triste e incapaz. Ela concordava com ele.

.

.

* * *

** Antes ****– **_duas horas depois_:

Dadas as instruções da Hokage, a missão para Otogakure ficou marcada para o fim da tarde. Sasuke dirigia-se para a saída da vila onde Sakura, a kunoichi mais impossivelmente pontual existente, estaria esperando-o. Ele gostaria de fazer par com qualquer outra pessoa, a Haruno era emocionalmente instável demais e, por vezes, irritante. Apesar de o tempo agir e ambos serem adultos, algumas coisas simplesmente não se modificavam.

Naruto e ele ainda tinham uma relação relativamente equilibrada, mas igualmente perturbada pela relutância de Sasuke de aceitar a Folha e de _se_ aceitar como um reintegrante do Time Sete. Com Sakura, porém, a sorte era reversa. Tratavam-se com uma frieza educada, sem chegar a um ponto hostil. Haviam perdido a intimidade –_ sempre tão frágil _– até mesmo para se falarem, não importando se por uma briga ou o que for. _Cumprimentos_ – era o que a relação deles se resumia.

Era engraçado como as coisas nem sempre foram assim. Ela era sinônimo de paz e pureza para ele, e não _isso _– essa coisa inominável.

A perda de Kakashi fez com que a Haruno se afastasse das pessoas, ao menos da maioria; já Sasuke... nunca esteve sequer perto para que ela o abandonasse. Ele jamais sentiu falta dela e nunca tentou confortá-la, nem mesmo para usar o pretexto hipócrita de remissão. A verdade é que o vingador fechou-se tanto em si mesmo que o mundo ao seu redor não lhe importava, a única coisa que merecia atenção era o _uso_ – de coisas ou pessoas.

Pensou se, para os seus planos, seria necessário usar Sakura. Enganá-la. Não podia haver brechas, afinal. Era uma decisão difícil, arriscada, e ele ainda não sabia o que faria quanto a isso. Cansado, Sasuke decidiu abandonar a questão. Talvez a retomaria no futuro, tudo dependeria não só dele, mas de outras pessoas e eventos imprevisíveis.

– Teme! – a voz do Uzumaki invadiu os ouvidos do vingador, subitamente.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e continuou andando, disposto a ignorar aquele que lhe chamava, mas foi inútil, uma vez que Naruto, algoz de seu humor, equiparou-se ao seu passo e tocou seu ombro.

– Missão, é? – o loiro disse, observando a mochila com um saco de dormir nas costas de Sasuke. O próprio Naruto não estava de mãos vazias, levava um livro. Para seus estudos. – Soube que a Sakura-chan será sua parceira.

– E?

– E nada. Você pode ser legal com ela, teme? Não agir feito um imbecil, esse tipo de coisa. Não precisam voltar amiguinhos nem nada, só... só não piore a situação da minha amiga. Por fora, ela parece forte, mas por dentro eu sei que–

– Não precisa dar um sermão, Naruto. Eu estou indo para uma _missão_ e estou pouco me fodendo com _quem_. Farei o possível para ignorar a existência da Sakura, se isso evita sua dor na bunda.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, caralho.

Sasuke deu de ombros, olhando para o livro de capa azul na mão de Naruto e erguendo a sobrancelha numa pergunta muda. _Desde quando ele lê?_

– São os Direitos Civis de Konoha – Naruto respondeu entre os dentes e de má vontade. Como aquele cara conseguia ser tão fodidamente _cretino_?

– Hokage. É bom que suba ao posto antes do meu retorno, pode ser que eu possa tirar proveito de sua posição no futuro.

Naruto emudeceu e quis rir, o Uchiha estava fazendo uma piada ou estava zombando dele? Era impossível saber por seu rosto sério. _Ao diabo!_ Por que ele tinha que ser tão obscuro?

– O quê?

Mas Sasuke não se explicou, apenas sumiu da rua num piscar de olhos. Acostumado com aquilo, Naruto procurou pelo Uchiha e o encontrou saltando sobre um telhado distante. A essa altura, ele estava pequeno como um grão de feijão, mas cada vez mais próximo da saída da vila. E de Sakura.

.

* * *

– Sasuke – a voz feminina cumprimentou-o ao vê-lo pousar de um salto a dois metros.

– Sakura – ele devolveu, notando que ela tinha uma mochila semelhante a sua nas costas e dois pergaminhos nas mãos. Ela lhe entregou um deles.

– São os detalhes da missão. Você deve ler antes de partimos.

O vingador passou o olho pelo documento. Apenas bobagens burocráticas. Rank, local de saída e chegada, previsão de percurso, solicitador, solicitação, detalhamento e ninjas enviados. Para ele, isso era inútil, uma vez que, perante os olhos de Konoha, Sasuke agiria com um suporte no caso de ataques. O ninja principal da missão era a Haruno. _Tão esperto, senhor feudal._

Terminada a leitura, ambos seguiram caminho. Sakura ia centímetros mais a frente, silenciosa como uma tarde de inverno, mas de um certo modo _aliviada_. Desde o incidente há seis meses, ela não saía em missões longas ou distantes como essa. Era uma ótima oportunidade para deixar de se focar nos problemas e perdas.

O fato da presença incômoda de Sasuke quase deixava de ser significativo. _Quase_.

Olhando de esguelha para trás, Sakura observou ao Uchiha. Mãos nos bolsos, olhar distante, expressão desinteressada. Ele nunca parecia mudar, e ela temia isso nele. Era como se ele escondesse algo o tempo todo. Não foi a toa que ambos nunca tivessem buscando um meio de reconciliação. Afinal, não tiveram um relacionamento estável desde o dia em que Sakura defendeu a Naruto em detrimento de Sasuke.

Ela não conseguia arrepender-se disso, mesmo assim; não obteve resultados com sua queixa, mas pôde perceber, ainda naquela época, que o Sasuke que conhecia estava totalmente perdido num novo.

"_Eu não desejo machucar você, Sakura-chan, mas isso não me impede que faça_."

Sakura estremeceu com a lembrança, _tão antiga_, e olhou somente para adiante. Quando se lembrava disso, ela ainda sentia um formigamento frio no local onde o dedo de Sasuke esteve. Era uma sensação ruim. Tão ruim quanto um mau pressentimento.

Seu coração apertou-se.

_To be continue..._

* * *

Notas:

Atrasei. Bom, troquei a capa semana passada. Gostaram? Mas, sobre o capítulo, não é que 100% da população de Oto seja daquele jeito, mas é a parte mais visível e maior. Sim, Orochimaru fez um estrago e a guerra acabou de foder tudo. ~ Tem MUITOS easter eggs nesse capítulo (há em todos, mas faço questão de avisar nesse). Ah, tudo na mente do Naruto era sonho. Nada é lembrança.

Até o próximo, encarceradas.

.

**Reviews**: 

Tia Cellinha: Respondi sua MP, espero que tenha visto. =) Fodeu mesmo, daqui pra frente, creio, suas teorias só ganharão mais forças e outras serão desmitificadas, dando lugar a novas, vamos torcer. E, sério, vou sumir com o seu corpo e o de sua amiga, estão mandando bem. Bem _demais_. /Ah, o senhor feudal. Poucas pessoas deram atenção para ele, sendo que o homem se tornará tão importante quanto a Ino, talvez num aspecto bom ou ruim. Nunca se sabe. Sobre ser especificamente a Sakura eu posso responder agora e futuramente na fanfic. Bom, pense em Oto como a Coreia do Norte, é um lugar bem miserável e seu único modo de mostrar poder é através do setor bélico - não que esse seja o caso do Som -, mas essa vila também quer mostrar seu poder. Então por que iriam contratar um médico mediano de Konoha sendo que poderiam achar algo assim em seu território? Para cuidar de um líder: apenas o melhor, demonstração de riqueza e poder, embora não o tenha numa totalidade esperada. Por isso, assim como na Coreia, essas demonstrações causam mais desconfiança do que respeito, como ocorreu com Oto e Konoha. /Verdade, tem muito mistério, mas tudo caminha para um ponto só (ou dois). A mudança do Sasuke será lenta, como diz na sinopse "envenenado lentamente pela flor de cerejeira", _coisas_ acontecerão. /Está acabando, é, segundo o Sasuke está, ele vive na prisão há um bom tempo, só esperando sabe-se lá o quê. Quando Naruto veio com a notícia de que Sakura havia morrido, o Uchiha parou de ver sentido na espera. No entanto, agora as coisas voltaram com todo o gás e Sasuke está prometendo vingança, ódio e acertos de contas. Uau. /Chutou muito bem, mas o Manda morreu na luta contra o Deidara. Eu gostava do Manda, achava legal a interação dele com o Orochimaru. Sim, vamos esperar. /Parte SS começou nesse capítulo, ou, pelo menos, o início dela. E, se eu estivesse lendo essa fanfic, eu também apostaria nisso. ;) Outros mil beijos, e não canso de agradecer pelo comentário inteligente e sempre sagaz, pegando as menores pistas, enxergando através dos meus "easter eggs", kkkk. Outro beijo pra completar mil e um, porque gosto de número ímpar. u.u

Koohime Hyuuga: Tô oiâno 'cê, kkk. Obrigado pela presença SUPER alto astral. Reviews mirabolantes (e ótimos). Mas vamos responder. Ler fanfic pelo celular é uma delícia, só deitar num lugarzinho confortável e se esbanjar, mas como tudo tem que ter o yang no meio, tem esse probleminha de ser um saco comentar por ele. E, caralho, obrigado pela dedicação ao tirar parte do seu tempo livre pra falar comigo! Dá pra contar no dedo leitor que faz isso. :'D Eu sempre dou uma olhadinha se tem comentário novo instantes antes de enviar o capítulo, aí respondo a tempo, assim que eu entrei pra ir atualizar vi o seu, aí deu tudo certinho. / Perdão aí pelos neurônios, mas eu nem posso dizer que meu arrependimento é sincero. Não é. E, porra, como eu pude ter de dado tal spoiler sem querer? Relendo seu review, eu percebi mesmo que você me disse uma coisa e eu escrevi outra. Enquanto eu não consigo construir uma máquina do tempo, finja que eu não disse nada. =D /l kkkkk, você é a segunda ou terceira pessoa que me fala de discussões extra-ffnet sobre a minha fanfic. Faço ideia o que vocês ficam falando, bateu uma curiosidade, queria ser um mosquitinho cibernético pra poder ler. E eu aconselho mesmo ler os outros reviews, tá cheio de pista. / Opa digo eu. xD Eu também penso sem sexo em tudo que é lugar, particularmente nessa fanfic eu estava pensando num sexo no rio, mas eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre isso e as variáveis sobre trepar nesse ambiente, terei que reunir o conselho para decidir sobre essa questão. /E, KKKKKKKK, ppk cavernosa! Resquícios Hatakianos! Querosene! Se for me matar de rir vai ser impossível continuar a fanfic. Caaaa-ra-lhooo. Vou anotar todas essas expressões na minha agenda. É muita criatividade, kkk. / Nem me fala no Sesshoumaru, voz gostosa e tesônica de ouvir. /Ai, essas promessas, adoro-as todas. Eu posso adiantar que o Sasuke sempre é o tipo de cara que espera o momento certo e que é, até certo ponto, manipulador, mas não muito e o suficiente para convencer alguém a tirá-lo dali (e a Sakura) sem um motivo mais profundo. /Shikamaru é fez uma escolha que ele julgou ser boa para a vila, e acabou dando uma de cupido. xD / Você é super organizada, eu deixo minhas imagens meio bagunçadas. Assim: Fotos, anime, gifs. Acho que só. xD E não pode dividir mesmo não, guarde só pra você e sua apreciação. Você e a Mielina estão muito amigas, vejo as borbulhas de amor daqui. Volte, Mielina. Eu te alimentei. D'= Nossa, a resposta ficou maior que o capítulo. Obrigado pelo review e volte com meu peixe!


End file.
